THE CASE OF THE SORROWFUL SOUL
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Perry and Della have just finished a case and are relaxing with Arthur Tragg and Mildreth Faulkner who have met during the last case. Little do they know they are all going to be involved in another case even more bizarre. It become a life and death situation and all the regulars are involved in trying to solve it before there is a tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

This story was started before I wrote "The Anniversary". There were questions asked about elements of that story that I decided to finish in this FF and include answers to the questions using flashbacks. I hope this helps clarify what happened previously. I hope everyone is having wonderful hoidays.

REFERENCES TO: TCOT Lame Canary, TCOT Substitute Face, TCOT of the Baited Hook, TCOT Silent Partner. (Mildreth Faulkner was a florist in that book not on that TV episode she was left out completely.)

THE CASE OF THE SORROWFUL SOUL

"It was late that night when Della Street snuggled up beside Perry Mason in the lawyer's car and said, "Well that's one thing about Lieutenant Tragg. When he promises to co-operate, he co-operates."

Mason nodded.

She wrapped her fingers around his right arm, a gentle reassuring touch. "Did it occur to you, Chief, that Lieutenant Tragg is falling pretty hard for Mildreth Faulkner?"

"I'd have to be blind and deaf not to have had the thought occur to me."

"She seems to be interested in him."

"Why not? He is a pretty shrewd individual."

She goes on to note that having Tragg around is not going to be the cinch it was when Holcomb was their nemesis. Perry tells her the orders from headquarters is to keep a sharp eye on him. He tells Della they are going to be having a lot of fun from now on.

Her reply is, "Says you, I don't like it."

"'I'll appoint you my legal guardian if you'll take the job, Della."

"No dice," she said, "You don't want a guardian any more than you want domestic ties-but try and get out of my sight, after this, for very long at a time….."

He interrupted her to remind her she is his wife. "So that means I am legally responsible for what you do?" She asks.

"Correct me if I am wrong young lady, but you have been taking care of me since we met."

Ugh Huh. That's why you always listen to what I say." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm always listening," he countered.

"Well, I'll remind you of that the next I am trying to get you to do something you don't want to do." Della remarked.

"It seems to me, Mrs. Mason," he said, "You know how to get what you want."

Yawning his head of office suggested, "Let's leave this discussion for later. I'm starving."

Under his breath he muttered, "just what I was telling her."

"Did you say something sweetheart?" she asked innocently.

"Not at all darling, I just want to tell you about what I learned about driving from Tragg. She leans back contented as she watches her man/child explain about something that excited him. This is the Perry Mason few people ever see, the person reserved for their downtime together.

Here was a man considered one of the brightest legal minds in the country. His unorthodox methods were legend. Yet when he desperately needed help with this case he put her on the firing line, and then was so worried when she returned to the office he was frantic. He had pulled her into his arms kissing her over and over and promising to never let her be vulnerable again. Of course, it was all talk, and as she told him if he had asked anyone else she would never have forgiven him.

Della Street loved Perry Mason and had, almost from the day she interviewed for her job, if you could have called it an interview. They had resisted their attraction for a while, but the chemistry was so strong. Even then their relationship moved forward and back until they were both going crazy. It was their trip to the orient that gave them opportunity to truly explore their feelings and then there was no turning back.

He had proposed over and over during that trip. In a perfect world, she would have loved to openly be his wife, and bear his children, but that meant giving up their ideal working relationship. She did not want, and would not be happy staying home, and letting him go carousing around with a new secretary. So, for now they would keep their marriage secret and stay with the status quo. Life was wonderful and amazing, why change it now?

They were definitely headed for the Golden Horn nightclub where the events for this case had begun. A little champagne, dancing, maybe some appetizers were called for as they would begin to unwind from the all tension of the previous weeks. The valet opened Della's door as Perry handed him the car keys. As they walked through the doors Della straightened her black suit jacket with velvet cuffs and collar. "Do I look alright?" She asked him.

Putting his arm around her waist and admiring the curve of her firm breasts under the champagne colored silk blouse he whispered in her ear, "Darling you always look beautiful.

She squeezed his hand, "Sometimes you say the nicest things."

Looking down into her laughing hazel eyes he wondered, "Just sometimes? I always notice. You're the one telling me to be sensible. Now if you would just let everyone know you married me in Bali…."

Giving him that look she inquired, "Did anyone tell you, you have a

one- track mind?"

As they were seated near the orchestra he acted like he was thinking hard; trying to remember. "Ah yes, I believe it was my secretary."

She had to laugh, in this mood it was hard to deny him anything. After they had ordered their drinks she took his hand and said, "Let's dance."

Perry escorted her to the dance floor with his arm gently holding hers, then he pulled her into his arms and they began moving in perfect tandem. They both felt it seemed like they had danced together forever. Squeezing her hand, he said, "Look over my shoulder and see who just walked in the door."

Moving her head from where it had been pillowed against his broad shoulder Della saw Arthur Tragg enter with his arm around the shoulders of Mildreth Faulkner. "Well, well, well, this is an interesting development."

"Should we ask them to join us?" Perry inquired.

Della thought for a moment, "Are we going home to Malibu tonight?"

Kissing her behind her ear he breathed, "What do you think?"

"By all means, let's ask them to join us. I can have you all to myself later."

Teasing her he asked, "are you sure you won't be too tired later."

She gave him a look that said we'll see who is too tired, took his hand, and led him over to where the other couple was waiting.

"What are you two doing here?" Tragg asked.

Mason replied, "we could ask you the same thing. Why don't you join us?"

Tragg looked at his companion who nodded her head. They moved to the table. "So Perry, are you and Della relaxing?"

'We always do at the end of a case. It helps us to unwind. With the hours we keep, when everything is settled, the letdown is tremendous. You are just too wired to sleep."

Tragg smiled, "Tell me about. I got Mildreth and myself out of there as fast as possible. I thought she was ready to collapse."

She put her hand on his arm, "It wasn't that bad Arthur, although you have been such a dear about everything."

Della and Perry smiled at each other knowingly. They ordered champagne, exchanged a few dances, and talked about anything but business. Finally, the ladies got up to powder their nose.

Looking at Della as they freshened their make-up Mildreth said, "I hope you won't think me rude, but I suspected you and Mr. Mason were more than friends."

Blushing slightly Della admitted, "We try to keep business, business, and our private lives very private."

Grinning the other woman said frankly, "Then obviously you two don't realize the way you look at each other. He is tough, but when he looks at you there is a softening. It reminds me of Arthur, so professional when he has to be, but he has been very gentle with me."

Patting her arm Della remarked, "Perry and I were saying that we noticed the same thing about you two. I hope it works out. Despite being adversaries at times, we really admire Arthur."

They both looked up as the bathroom door opened. A young girl who looked about 15 entered the room. Her hair had come down from the way she had piled on top of her head. Her make-up was smeared and the cocktail dress she had on did not fit her right. As she tried to repair the damage she kept glancing at the two women.

The restroom attendant came over to the distraught young lady, "Miss Holly, you best get back out there you know Mr. Maggard don't like his hostesses lolly gaggin' in the bathroom."

Sighing the youngster replied, "I know Maggie, but that big buffalo I had to dance with couldn't keep his hands to himself. I'm hurrying."

Feeling sympathetic Della asked, "Can we help in any way?"

Scrunching her face up the girl answered, "thank you but no. By the way are you Della Street, Perry Mason's secretary?"

Puzzled Della answered, "Yes I am, are you in trouble?"

"No, I've just seen your picture in the paper with HIM." She explained.

Maggie pulled on the girl's arm, "You scoot now and don't bother the customers."

Reluctantly the girl agreed and left as Della asked the attendant, "Is she in trouble?"

"Oh no ma'am Miss Holly is just young and new. She will adjust, they all do, if they last."

Mildreth added, "She looks about 15."

"She has to be over 21 to work here" the woman told them.

Leaving her a tip the women finally headed back to their table. The men stood up and Perry remarked, "We thought you got lost."

Della smiled, "No we just ran into another one of your female admirers who asked about you."

Tragg grinned, "I don't know why you put up with this guy, Della."

Thinking about her answer Della finally admitted, "He can be a trial, but the benefits he offers are hard to turn down, for a working girl."

Perry looked at her and said, "I think it is time to get you home, before Tragg gives you anymore reasons to dump me, for a better offer."

Taking hold of Mildreth's hand Arthur said, "That's fine with me, we don't need chaperones."

Helping Della from her chair, and sliding his arm around her waist he told the officer, "We might say the same." Bidding them goodnight they headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Several days later there was a call for Della from Mildreth Faulkner. She looked at Perry, covered the receiver with her hand, and asked Perry, "do we have more business with Mildreth?" 

Absorbed in his reading, the attorney squinted at her, and she quickly repeated the question. He shook his head no.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mildreth. How can I help?" Della queried.

Their former client inquired, "I was wondering two things. Are you and Perry going to the LAPD Ball this year?"

Looking at Perry his wife said, "I don't know if we are going this year or not. We usually buy tickets, but if we are involved in a case we can't go."

Perry looked at her and told her, "I am getting our tickets from Tragg at our poker game this week, I didn't know if you wanted to go or not."

"Did you hear that Mildreth?" She asked.

"Yes, and if you decide to go we would like to go with you. This is my first time, and I could use some moral support. Also, I thought since the men are playing poker on Wednesday, maybe we could have dinner and shop for dresses."

Della replied, "I understand, the first formal events I went to with Perry, I was a nervous wreck. I'd like to have dinner, and if nothing else we could look for a dress for you."

They decided on a time and place to meet, and Della hung up the phone. Perry obviously having paid attention to the conversation asked, "what was all about?"

Straightening things on his desk, Della explained, "Mildreth is going to the police ball with Arthur. She is nervous about meeting his friends, and colleagues. Since you, Arthur, Paul, and the other boys are playing poker Wednesday night she suggested we go to dinner, and shopping for dresses for the ball."

As she put her notebooks in the drawer in his desk, he pulled her onto his lap. "So, you were nervous going to special events with me, after you started to work here?"

Sliding her hands around his neck she confessed, "of course I was. Your group was intimidating, and a certain female was not very friendly to me."

Lightly kissing her lips, he whispered, "you were the most beautiful woman there, and everyone was jealous of you, and envious of me."

"It didn't seem like that at the time." Della admitted.

Grinning at her he asked, "Do I still intimidate you, Miss Street?"

Captivated by those dimples she told him no, but went on to say, "The only thing that worries me is Paul or Gertie strolling in here, and finding us in a compromising position."

Sighing he explained patiently, "we are married my dear, and it couldn't be any worse than having been caught by Aunt Mae."

Even now her face got red, remembering that night she had been house sitting for her aunt. "You're blushing," he said.

Burying her head in his shirt front Della explained in a muffled voice, "I am still remembering her look of horror when you came out of the bathroom in that skimpy little towel."

Perry laughed, "You weren't much better in that red garter, black stockings, and high heels lying on the bed."

Lightly punching his arm, she said emphatically, "it wasn't funny."

"Sorry darling. but it wasn't then."

Trying not to smile Della admitted, "I don't think she knew who to yell at first."

Grinning at her the lawyer told her, "I don't think I ever saw you move so fast."

"I wanted her to think I was getting dressed. What about you? She was going to throw you out only in the towel, even as you shouted, we're married! we're married!"

Laughing harder Mason told her, "Thanks goodness we had our matching wedding rings to show her. I think she still wanted me to drive back home to get our license, wearing only the towel."

Choking out the words Della said, "she was not happy we had been wearing them on our pinky fingers. It took some explaining and she wanted to blame you."

Brushing back her curls he tried to sound serious, "you did nobly in taking all the blame."

"It was my idea after all. I think Aunt Mae having been a career woman, helped her to understand my position. It also helps that she is crazy about you." Della explained getting off his lap.

"Just where are you going young lady?" he inquired.

Heading for her office she explained, "This is after all is a law office, and today is pay day. I am surprised our staff has not been knocking down the door for their checks."

Surrendering reluctantly Perry said, "All right back to business, but are we going to the ball or not?"

"I think it would be nice," his head of office said thoughtfully.

"All right, then you use the office credit card for your dinner with Mildreth, and your outfit."

Putting her hands on her hips she tried to protest, but he explained it was a charity event and good public relations. She gave in, but reluctantly.

The ladies decided to do their shopping first and then have dinner. They met at Estelle's, Della's friend and favorite designer.

Having been warned of their visit, Estelle had prepared some of her newest designs. Everything was so beautiful it made the decisions even more difficult.

"So," asked her friend, "Is your handsome boss paying for this outing?"

Blushing slightly Della admitted, "He says it is a charity event, and good public relations. So, I agreed reluctantly."

Sighing, Estelle told her, "If I had that man in my life I'd let him treat me like a princess."

Mildreth commented, "He does treat her like a princess. You should see them when they aren't on a case."

"Remember ladies," Della explained, "he is still my boss".

Looking askance Mildreth asked, "who really runs that business?"

Slightly embarrassed she admitted, "I do have a lot of authority, but I am always conscious of what our clients might think and say."

Lowering her voice Mildreth told Estelle, "I think clients would wonder why hasn't she dragged him down the aisle already?"

Changing the subject Della said quickly, "time to look for our gowns."

An hour later they were still trying on evening wear. Coming out wearing a sleeveless emerald green chiffon formal with seed pearls, and crystal beads on the fitted bodice Mildreth asked what Della thought.

"It's gorgeous and looks fantastic with your hair. I really like that matching wrap too." She enthused. "I think Arthur won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Her face flushed, the florist asked, "do you think so?"

"Absolutely," the secretary told her.

"Well what about you Miss Street?" Estelle asked her. "Have you found the perfect dress?"

Hesitating Della Street admitted, "I still have that buttercup yellow dress to try on, but I don't wear that color often."

Both women urged her to at least try it on. When she came out in the floor length silk chiffon over a crepe skirt her friends were speechless.

Finally, Mildreth said, "Oh Della you are stunning. This dress was made for you." Estelle raved about it too.

A little embarrassed Della admitted, "I do love this sheer to shoulder bodice and Estelle this zigzag hand beading of rhinestones, sequins and silver braid across the top is exquisite."

Looking sly the designer told her, "I think your Mr. Mason will be stunned. Maybe he will even propose."

Having a hard time meeting their eyes, Della didn't know quite what to say. Looking at Mildreth, Estelle laughed, "I can't believe it, I made Della Street speechless."

Gathering her wits about her Mason's head of office finally said, "well, my friend, I promise if he proposes at the ball, you'll be the first to know."

"It's a deal," the designer told them as she helped them pick out shoes and evening bags to go with their outfits. After more laughter and hugs, and promises to have the dresses ready by the end of the week, the two women headed for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE

They had picked Mario's, which turned out to be their favorite Italian restaurant. Once they were seated at their table and looking over the menus Mildreth said under her breath, "Don't look now, but that girl is watching you."

Trying to look without seeming to look, she glanced at the young girl sitting with an older woman. "She looks familiar, but I don't think she is a client."

Just then the two women got up and headed for their table. The young blond said, "I hate to interrupt your dinner, Miss Street, but this is my mother, and I told her how nice you were to me, the other night at the Golden Horn."

"I remember you now." Della admitted. "Wasn't your name…..ugh…Holly?"

The mother said, "I am impressed Miss Street. I'm Mrs. Davidson. This is the first time my daughter has been away from home. I came yesterday, from Denver, to see how she is doing. I wanted to thank you for your kindness to her."

"It was my pleasure, I'm sure Holly doesn't want to hear this, but I thought she was about 15. So naturally I was concerned with her working in a nightclub."

Smiling at the two women, Holly explained, "I hear that a lot. I had to show Mr. Maggard, my birth certificate to get the job. I am 21, and finishing a journalism degree at UCLA. I am working on an independent study about girls trying to break into the movies. You know a lot of them work as waitresses or hostesses."

Agreeing Della told her, "well you have come to the right place. You know Holly. Mr. Mason and I know a few people in the business. If we can help you let us know."

Her face shining the young girl asked, "do you mean it?"

"I sure do. Just call the office and ask for me."

Beaming the blond thanked her over and over. Her mother gently took her arm and commented, "I hate to break this up, but I have to get you to work young lady. Thanking them again the two women hurried away.

"Well that was nice of you." Mildreth commented.

Leaning back as the waiter brought their entrees Della explained, "We always like to help enthusiastic young people. You do the same at your shop."

Looking rather surprised Mildreth admitted, "I guess I do. I'm so glad you and Perry are coming to the ball with us. How long have you worked for him?"

"About six and a half years." Della told her.

"It must be really exciting work, but he seems awfully intense. I know Arthur really admires him even though they are often on opposing sides."

Answering thoughtfully the secretary commented, "Perry is brilliant, intense, hard-working, stubborn, completely devoted to his clients as you know, and very focused. Yet, there is another side not everyone sees. He can be gentle, caring, thoughtful, mischievous, and he had these great dimples that are hard to resist."

Looking at her companion the florist spoke, "You sound like a woman in love. I've seen the way he looks at you. I'm surprised you two aren't married."

Taking a deep breath Della explained, "If we married, I would be put in a beautiful house, have my own car, maybe even children. His life is this work, and he would be off with Paul, and a new secretary doing all the things I love about working and being with him."

"Now why couldn't you keep working at least until there were children," her friend wanted to know.

Laughing Della admitted, "You, sound like Perry. I'm afraid the clients wouldn't like that situation, and you know the old story of the boss and secretary marrying. I would do nothing to ruin his reputation."

"That's silly Della. Look, you two have been together long enough people won't think you took the job to catch him. You two are never out with anyone else, he depends on you for everything, and I notice you wear matching pinky rings."

Blushing and knowing she was caught she just couldn't admit yet they were married. "I will admit we have made a commitment to each other with the rings. I'm just not ready to take the next step."

Smiling Mildreth said, "I don't think you have anything to worry about, but a lot of women don't know he isn't on the market. You may find you have competition."

"I am aware of that. Some clients are VERY grateful. I'll take your words under consideration." She promised.

Looking at her watch Della suggested they ought to head out to their cars. They thanked Mario for the delicious dinner, and complimentary bottle of Chianti. They had parked next to each other, and were saying goodnight when Della felt something whiz past her and ping on her side door.

Whirling around she said frantically, "that was a bullet." There was another ping and she grabbed Mildreth's arm and pulled her to the ground. "Lie still."

Three more bullets hit the car, then three more in Mildreth's car, and the two women were afraid to move. A dark sedan went screeching out of the parking lot. Della told her friend to just stay down a few more minutes, when a man came up to them shouting.

"Are you alright? I heard bullets and ran back in the restaurant to get help and have them call the police. That black car almost ran me down as I was coming back out."

Della felt sick as she looked at her smashed windshield, and the bullet holes in the side of her car. Just then Mario came running out.

"Miss Street, I called the police they should be here any minute. Should I call Mr. Mason?"

Della hesitated, and her companion said, "call Lt. Tragg, they are together tonight."

Starting to shake, her knees feeling as if they were about to buckle she said, "Perry is with Paul Drake too. Here is his phone number. I think we both need to go sit down."

A crowd has started to gather now and a man and woman, who had been in the restaurant helped the women back inside. A waitress appeared with a glass of wine for each of them.

Time seem to pass in a blur as two patrolmen rushed in and said they would be outside looking at the scene and a message had come in that Lieutenant, and Mr. Mason were on their way down to the restaurant.

Taking a sip of her drink Della looked at Mildreth and asked, "how are you holding up?"

Holding her glass in both hands the other woman said, "as good as you can, I expect, when someone tries to shoot at you. I just wish the men would get here."

As his secretary was saying, "me too" the men rushed through the door. Not caring who saw them Perry Mason gathered his head of office in his arms, "Oh my God Del, what happened?"

Looking at her companion and shrugging her shoulders she admitted, "I don't know. We had a nice evening and went to the cars. As we were saying goodnight I felt something go past me and shatter my windshield. Then more pings and we dropped to the ground.

Arthur Tragg had an arm around Mildreth Faulkner's shoulders. He asked, "Honey, are you alright."

Leaning up against him she started to shake, "Oh Arthur, I have never been so frightened in all my life. Della was so calm and collected though."

Laughing nervously Della admitted, "It just seemed that way. I was scared to death too.

Rubbing her arms, the lawyer inquired, "did anything unusual happen tonight Della?"

Shaking her head, she told him, "No, we had an enjoyable time and we were nice and relaxed."

Just then an officer came up to his superior and leaned down and whispered in his ear. Mason looking at him inquiringly. "Well?"

"Both cars were hit Perry. Bob said there were seven bullets holes in all. One shattered Della's windshield. Three more in the side of her car and three in various parts of Mildreth's car. Witnesses said they thought at first it was backfires, but they came in rapid succession. The man who was leaving at that time, saw the girls drop to the ground, and almost got run over by a dark colored, late model sedan, with tinted windows."

Mason looked at his wife's chalk white face and remarked, "Well, we don't know who the target was then. I'll get hold of Paul Drake and we'll go over all our recent cases, and see if we can come up with any reason we should be a target. Della have we had threats recently from disgruntled clients, or their families?"

Della shook her head. "No, it has been quiet. Unless you turned down a case, and someone became angry. I can't think of anything."

Turning to the florist Tragg asked, "are you having any problems Milli? I know that guy who wanted to take over your business backed off. Would he do something like that?"

She shook her head. "No, Perry took care of that, and Peavis backed off. In fact, I heard he was moving to San Francisco. I don't think he wants to tangle with Mr. Mason again, after all he could have landed in jail."

"That doesn't give us much to go on. I hope Drake can be of some help."

Squinting, Perry asked, "are you having any problems Arthur?"

"Not that I am aware of Perry." The policeman said thoughtfully. "Besides I can't think if I was, why they would go after Milli. We have only been seeing each other a month or so."

Putting her hand on his arm Mildreth added, "I will check with my assistant, my sister, and check my mail and records to see if I've overlooked anything."

"I'll do the same tomorrow Perry, or maybe we should stop by the office tonight." Della was shivering.

Feeling her tremble against his arm the lawyer said, "I am taking you home, you need a hot shower, some aspirin, and a warm drink."

Looking into those gorgeous blue eyes she told him, "I don't think I could relax."

Winking at Tragg, Mason told her, "I'll think of something."

Grinning Tragg told them, "I like your style, and idea Mason. Let's head for home honey."

After giving his remaining officers their orders, ordering a tow truck for Della and Mildreth's cars, thanking those who helped the ladies, the couples said their goodnights, and headed for their respective cars.

Snuggling up next to her husband, Della Street Mason, wrapped her hand around his right arm. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Where to my love? Your place or mine?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Your place or mine?"

Squeezing her arm, he said, "Your wish is my command.

He laughed, "After all that has happened tonight I thought we should stay in town."

Leaning against his shoulder she said, "you choose, as long as we are together."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Since Della's apartment was closest they decided to stay there for the night. They weren't sure they would be able to relax, but she was almost asleep by the time he pulled in the parking lot.

He got her up to the apartment, and into the bedroom. Pulling off his suit coat and tie, he began to undress her. She opened her eyes halfway, and had a mischievous grin on her face as she pulled his lips down to hers.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he took her hands in his and said softly, "I am so thankful you are all right, my darling."

"Me too", she acknowledged her eyes shiny with tears.

He continued to undress her, caressing her silky skin as he went. Quickly disrobing he climbed into the bed, and pulled her into his arms. Before Della could say a word, he began kissing her face, "Rest now, Baby, I'm here to take care of you, always and forever."

Perry grinned as he realized she was sound asleep. Adjusting her in his arms, he closed his eyes and tried to relax hoping he could fall asleep. The next things he knew his wife was getting out of the shower, wrapped in a large towel. "You look like you are feeling better."

"I always do after a night sleeping in your arms," she told him.

A smile played on his face as he commented, "aren't you sorry it took you so long to realize that fact."

"As I recall," she told him emphatically, "You were involved with a certain lawyer when I came to work for you."

Trying to pass of that comment casually he went on, "it was a mere aberration. I have never loved anyone but you."

"You could have fooled me."

"Well," her persisted, "we'll probably never see HER again."

Trying to stare him down Della said, "with my luck she will commit a murder and want you to defend her."

"It isn't happening, she is too smart and ambitious for that. Besides you are the only woman I EVER want in my life."

Della looked at her husband's bare chest as she began pulling out her white silk dress with the red, blue, and green geometric shapes on the collar and hem. Noticing him lying on the bed, propped up on his elbow she asked, "I better be, and just what are you looking at Mister?"

"Don't mind me," he told her smirking. "I'm just watching the scenery."

"Well Mr. Smarty, I'll just dress in the bathroom." she teased.

Getting up quickly he headed toward her. Della held up her hands, "hold it Buster."

Grabbing her around the waist and twirling her, he commented, "Buster eh?"

"Perry," she said breathlessly, "we need to get to work."

He laughed, "call your boss and tell him you'll be late."

Running her hands through his hair Della responded, "he can be such a bear if I'm not on time."

Kissing her quickly he commented, "Well, I am going to have a talk with this gentleman. I may have to tell him to whom you belong."

As she began to speak the phone rang. Perry went to get it, and Della told him, "you better hope it isn't someone who doesn't know you have the right to be here so early in the morning".

He threw her a dirty look as he said, "Hi Paul".

As he listened to the detective, his wife hurried around getting dressed. By the time he got off the phone, she was in the bathroom putting on her make-up. Coming up behind her Perry said, "Paul said a man across from the restaurant got a partial license plate of the car, as it came careening out of the parking lot. He and Tragg are working on this together".

Fluffing her hair, she said, "Well will wonders ever cease".

Looking her over he told her, "you get more beautiful with each passing day."

She couldn't resist saying to him, "I will not get undressed, so you can have your way with me, but thank you".

Trying to appear innocent Mason queried, "would I do that"?

"If I gave you the slightest provocation." Her words followed her to the kitchen.

Knowing she was right the lawyer laughed as he headed for the shower.

She usually beat him to the office, but her car being damaged they left at the same time. "I'll stop in and see Paul if you want to open things up."

Wrinkling her forehead Della explained, "I know you don't want to hear we have mail to go through, but I also want to do some research on any reason someone should want to hurt either of us."

"Alright," he told her, "I won't be long."

Half an hour later Paul came trailing in after him. "Hi beautiful," he told her.

Looking up from her corner of the desk she observed, "I hope you aren't bringing unwelcome news."

Adjusting himself into his usual pretzel shape, in the client chair, Paul explained, "I just have to ask you a few questions."

"Alright," Della agreed.

"Did you notice anyone paying special attention to you or Mildreth last night?" He asked pulling out his trusty notebook.

"Not really," she said thoughtfully.

"Have you had any strange phone calls here or at home, or any hang-ups?"

"Is that significant Paul?" She asked.

Writing down her answers he replied, "Someone might want to know when you are at the office and at home. You do keep odd hours. Where they might call is significant too. You each have unlisted numbers at the apartments and the house. If someone calls you there it has to be someone you know."

"I can't think of anything odd that has happened in terms of any phone calls." She said slowly as if trying to recall anything out of the ordinary."

"The girls or Gertie haven't mentioned anything strange around the office?" He inquired.

Smiling at him Della reminded him, "if Gertie saw or heard anything strange you know she would report it right away. She has quite an active imagination."

Grinning Perry and Paul had to agree with that statement. Unwinding himself out of the chair the detective informed them, "I'm going to see Tragg to see if there is anything new. Don't let her out of your sight Perry and Della check over those past cases."

They assured him they would do all they could to figure out what was happening. She began to go to her office when Perry suggested, "Why not bring those files in here and we can go over them together. After all, two heads are better than one."

"Maybe later," she used her best secretarial voice. "You have an appointment in 15 minutes, and we had to postpone them twice because of your last murder case."

Grinning he told her, "okay slave driver."

Tilting her head to the side she reminded him, "we still have to pay the bills."

Sighing he remarked, "send the Bensons in when they get here. If we get that out of the way, my calendar says I'm free until two o'clock. Then we can settle down and go over some of the more recent cases. You also have copies of letters where I refused to take on a case. Check and see if anyone got angry about that or tried to be persistent about getting me to change my mind."

"How far back do you think we should go? She asked.

Drumming his fingers on his desk he finally said, "let's start with six months and let's look over our appointment books and see if anything catches our attention."

Starting for her office once again Della told him, "well we certainly have our work cut out for us."

By the end of the day their eyes were blurry from checking files. Getting up and stretching Perry went out to check the outer office now dark and empty. Coming back to his office door he leaned on the door jamb and suggested, "everyone is long gone Mrs. Mason, I think we should head home too."

Straightening his desk, she looked up at him and smiled. "You have to feed me, I'm starving." 

"When aren't you," he teased.

Getting their coats, she looked at him over her shoulder, "just for that I'll let you drop me at your apartment, and you can go shopping for two thick steaks, ingredients for a salad, some garlic bread, and a fine bottle of wine."

Helping her on with her coat he inquired, "and just what will you be doing while I am shopping?"

Spreading her arms out she drawled, "taking a nice hot bubble bath so I am all soft and sweet smelling for my husband."

Pushing her out the door, turning off the lights, and rushing her down the hall he said, "Okay baggage, let's get a move on."

As they waited for the elevator Della pulled on his lapels and quickly kissed him, "That's a taste of what will be waiting for you when you get back with the food."

He suggested, "Why don't we stop at the store on the way home. We can run in, get everything we need, we'll eat sooner, and we can take that bath together."

She arched an eyebrow at him and tried not to laugh, "always impatient Mr. Mason."

Trying to sound reasonable Perry replied, "Paul said not to let you out of my sight, and you disappeared* on me once and I vowed to never let that happen again."

"Perry," she began, "you know why that happened…..I" Her voice trailing off she couldn't help still feeling guilty at how upset that situation had made him.

"Alright we'll do it your way," she conceded.

Helping her into their car he said, "That's my girl."

*I promise to explain the disappearance soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the kind and enlightening reviews, and for reading my story.

CHAPTER FIVE

Perry always liked to be surprised at what Della would be wearing when they went out for special occasions. So, he had showered and dressed in their other bedroom. Looking at his watch, and at their bedroom door he began pacing nervously. When he heard the door open he looked up and a huge smile split his face as he saw his wife in her new gown.

She seemed to glide toward him as he opened his mouth to speak. He had never seen her in that color before and it took his breath away.

Twirling around nervously she asked, "well what do you think?"

Sliding his hands down her arms and gathering her hands in his, he brought them to his lips. Looking into gorgeous hazel eyes, and a stunningly made-up face, he told her, "you are an incredibly beautiful woman, Mrs. Mason."

Blushing slightly and straightening his tie she murmured, "you look very handsome tonight, Mr. Mason.

Leaning down and kissing her again, and again, and again, until they were breathless he inquired, "are you sure you want to go out tonight?"

"We are meeting Mildreth and Arthur. They will think it's odd if we don't show up."

Pulling her closer he tried to convince her, "they are so wrapped up in each other they won't miss us."

Looking up at him Della informed him, "your offer is very tempting sweetheart, but Mildreth called me today, and she said Arthur has been acting very strange. She is afraid he is going to break-up with her. Besides this is her first time at a big formal event for the police department. I told her I would be there to support her."

Knowing it was useless to deter his wife when she made up her mind, he said as graciously as possible, "well if you are determined we better get started."

Della patted his arm, "we have the whole week-end to spend together. I will make it worth your while."

"Promises, promises," he muttered.

Looking innocent as she gathered up her purse and wrap she asked, "did you say something darling?"

Sighing he told her no and escorted her out to their convertible being sure to put up the top.

Arthur and Mildreth had arrived before them, but had saved them seats at their table. Della noticed that Mildreth was glowing, and she bent down and commented, "You look fantastic everything must be alright."

Mildreth held up her left hand showing off a beautiful diamond ring. The girls hugged, and Della exclaimed, "I am so happy for you!"

Perry clapped Tragg on the back and said, "Good for you, she is a wonderful woman."

The police lieutenant grinned, "I've gotten really lucky counselor, she said yes and she looks beautiful. We lucked out having the two best looking women here tonight."

As they were preparing to sit down the Hamilton Burgers came over. "What's all the excitement?" The district attorney wanted to know.

"Congratulate Arthur, Hamilton, this lovely lady has agreed to take a chance and marry him." Perry informed them.

Before he could say anything, his wife walked over to Mildreth and said, "I'm Patricia Burger. Congratulations and you are getting a wonderful fellow."

Suddenly feeling a little shy at all the attention centered around her Mildreth replied, "I feel pretty lucky too. Not only do I have such a handsome man, but I made some wonderful new friends too."

Not wanting to be left out Tragg invited the Burgers to join them. Patricia asked Mildreth how they had met. The other couple looked at each other as the florist hesitated.

"Actually," Arthur saved her from an explanation, "I had to question her during one of our cases. She was the most fascinating woman I had ever met."

Looking at the attorney Mrs. Burger stated, "I suppose this was one of Perry's and Hamilton's famous battles."

Taking his wife's arm Burger said, "It was, but I think they are playing our song; let's dance."

As they left the table, the two women looked at each other. Mildreth said, "that was close. I didn't want to tell her how much I disliked her husband, at the time."

Patting her hand Arthur explained, "he was just doing his job sweetheart."

"I know," she acknowledged, "but it almost killed my sister."

Della asked, "how is Carlotta doing now? She's in Arizona, now isn't she?"

Looking relieved Mildreth told them, "she is so much better staying at that spa sanitarium. Of course, she will have to take it easy for a long time, but she divorced Bob and the doctor thinks that is much less strain on her heart."

"Well at least we got the stock for the shop back and some of her money," the lawyer reminded them.

"Thanks to you Perry, and of course I got to become friends with Della."

"How is the shop doing now?" Della wanted to know.

Her face lit up as she said, "it is wonderful, and you know I specialize in orchids. Well I just developed a new strain and I am naming it the "Della Street" orchid.*

Her face flushed Della murmured, "Oh Mildreth I don't know what to say…. I'm….."

"I do," Perry interjected, and he looked at his wife for her approval. She knew where he was headed and nodded her consent.

"What?" the other woman was mystified.

"Perhaps you should call it the Della Mason," he explained.

Mildreth jumped up, "you two are getting married too?"

Taking her hand Perry showed their matching rings, "we are already married."

The other couple was stunned, "When? How?"

Della laughed, "On our trip to the orient. Mr. Mason, here wore me down. He proposed everywhere we went."

Arthur laughed, "well it was about time".

Looking rather perplexed the lawyer asked, "what does that mean?"

As if he was explaining to a child the policeman said, "it was evident to everyone you two were in love. We couldn't figure out why you acted like you didn't see it."

Before anything else could be said Della exclaimed, "well there is Paul Drake!"

Wrinkling his forehead Mason asked, "who is he with?"

Looking at the couples waltzing, and the stunning redhead Drake was whirling around the dance floor Tragg informed them, "she is the newest assistant district attorney."

"Leave it to Paul." Della remarked.

Nudging Della, Mildreth asked, "don't we know that young girl in the beige gown too?"

Squinting her eyes Della hesitated. "wait a minute, yes that's the girl from the restaurant and the Golden Horn. Her name was ugh…Holly."

"Where did you meet her Della?" Perry wanted to know.

"Mildreth and I first saw her that night at the Golden Horn. She looked about 15 and was all flustered. She was working as a hostess. Then the night we went to dinner she was in that restaurant with her mother and they stopped by our table."

Looking at the couple on the dance floor Perry remarked, "that seems like an odd thing to do."

Thinking about it for a minute Della commented, "Maybe, but I remember saying we met one of your admirers. She asked me about you that first night. Then it turned out she is studying journalism at UCLA. At the Golden Horn, she was doing research for a story on dance hostesses who really want to be actresses. I told her we know some young girls trying to get into the business. She wants an interview with you. With everything that happened it slipped my mind."

The lawyer thought for a moment before he spoke, "when the music is finished go over and invite her for a drink Della."

"Perry," she was concerned, "what do you have in mind?"

Raising his eyebrows, he explained, "why I am just going to offer to do an interview with her."

Giving that look of disbelief his wife nevertheless invited the couple over to their table, but before they got back Paul and his date had joined

them. Moving chairs around to accommodate everyone Della introduced the young couple.

"This is Holly Davidson and Officer Bill Grant. They met when she was on the police beat for school."

The men stood up and Holly gushed to Perry Mason, "I am so thrilled to meet you Mr. Mason, and your secretary has been so nice to me."

Looking down at the youthful blond Mason said, "I understand you would like an interview with me. Just call the office next week and we'll set up a time."

While the girl was thanking him profusely it was evident the young policeman was uncomfortable around his superiors. He suggested, "I think we better get back to our table Holly.

Clearly flustered the fledging journalist again gave her thanks and followed him across the room.

Paul explained that he had met Gillian Blair, when he was trying to explain his actions during one of Perry's cases. Burger warned her the detective was a slippery character and to watch herself. They all laughed good-naturedly.

The pretty redhead commented, "I've watched all you gentlemen in the courtroom. I would never believe you would socialize."

Her boss explained, "work is work, but we are all working for justice. Our methods are certainly different, but once work is over we all have a lot of respect for each other's ability. You'll get used to it with a little seasoning."

"You'll get a lot more experience hanging around a reprobate like Drake." Tragg added.

Trying to seem indignant Paul exclaimed, "Hey give a guy a break!"

The orchestra took a break as they began to serve dinner, "I'm glad they serve something other than chicken at this affair," Della commented. "I'm starving."

Looking at his wife Perry observed, "You are always starving, my dear."

"I don't know how you keep your figure, Della," Patti Burger observed.

"It's easy when you work for Perry Mason, and have those late hours during his cases. I'm lucky if I get a decent meal a day."

Scowling at her and trying to appear stern he said, "It is not that bad, young lady."

"Says you," she threw back at him. "Paul eats half the food I have."

Holding his hands up Drake defended himself, "don't get me involved in your squabbles."

Trying to change the subject Hamilton said, "let's just eat and not talk business. We do enough of that as it is."

Everyone agreed, and the talk turned in general directions. Good food and wine, stimulating conversation, had all of them feeling mellow by the end of the meal. The music was starting up, Perry and Della were going to look at the items they were going to auction off when a policeman came up and wanted to speak with Tragg, who excused himself.

The Masons were discussing bidding on a piece of hand blown glass, a week-end at a Napa Valley winery, and a cruise to the Mediterranean. Before they could write in their bids Tragg pulled Perry aside and asked him to follow him.

"What is it?" Della wanted to know.

Starting to follow Tragg he told her, "stay here,"

"Perry!"

"I said, stay here. I'll be right back." He was adamant.

When the men had been gone almost a half hour Della and Mildreth appealed to the district attorney. Recruiting Paul Drake who had just come off the dance floor they went to find out what was happening, and the four women sat at the table speaking in low voices.

Hamilton, was the first to return. He tried to reassure them. "Everyone is alright but there has been some vandalism to the cars again."

Della started to stand up, but he put his hand on her arm. "Perry and Arthur are alright, but their cars have been damaged."

Dazed Della asked, "what is going on? This the second time in a couple weeks."

I'm just glad the men are okay," Mildreth confessed.

"I'm going to look into this, and all the facilities of my office will be available," the district attorney promised.

The only thing Della wanted was to see Perry come through that door safe and sound. When he finally appeared, it was all she could do to keep herself from rushing into his arms.

Before she could say a word, he took her arm and said, "let's dance."

Taking their cue from him the other men took their partners onto the dance floor."

"Alright, what happened? "She asked frantically.

Rubbing her back as they danced he told her about the damage to the cars. "Unfortunately, they parked our cars way in the back and no one saw anything."

"Is it drivable?" She wanted to know?"

"The tires are all flat, the convertible top is destroyed, and there are scratches down the side." He explained.

Her head was leaning against his chest as tears fell slowly down her cheeks she said, "Oh Perry, why is this happening?" 

Wiping her tears away he told her, "I don't know sweetheart, I just don't know. Don't you worry we will find out why this is happening."

Back at the table Paul was waving frantically. Looking over her shoulder Perry announced, "I think Paul wants to see us."

Escorting his wife back to the table he asked, "what's up Paul?"

"Tragg is madder than a wet hen. The valet had been told to be careful with your cars. His has scratches on both sides and someone spray painted a rainbow of colors on the windows."

Shaking his head in amazement the lawyer commented, "I can't believe no one saw or heard nothing."

"Well, I can tell you one thing," the detective went on, "the hotel manager is getting an earful. Can you imagine a police ball and the lieutenant's car is vandalized along with the automobile of one of the top lawyers in the state?"

Della sat down suddenly. "I am really tired, and we have to find a way to figure out who is doing this."

Patting her shoulder Perry told her, "let me go see Arthur and Hamilton and then I'll take you home."

She agreed reluctantly, but gave a shiver as she watched him walk away. Mildreth and Patti came back to the table and Mrs. Burger said, "I don't know about you two, but I could use a drink."

"I could too," Mildreth concurred, "but I am too tired to walk over to the bar."

Drake who was just coming back to the table with his date offered to go and get them something to drink. After taking their orders, he and Gillian went toward the bar. Watching them go Della commented, "this seems like a nightmare."

Nodding her head Mildreth agreed. "I just wish Arthur would come back."

Smiling Patti told her, "get used to it if you are going to be involved with a police officer or a district attorney for that matter. They are on call at all hours."

"I understand that," Della added. "When we are involved in a murder case our hours are crazy. I am just lucky I am right there at Perry's side most of the time."

"He gets so involved in his cases," the florist observed. "Don't you get frightened?"

She admitted, "sometimes, but it does no good to talk to him, and I really wouldn't want him any other way."

Patti declared "I think Hamilton wishes Perry wasn't so intense, but he does get results."

As Paul and his lady friend were coming back to the table the other men came back into the ballroom. Perry grinned at Paul, "Those look good how did you know we were thirsty."

"These are for the ladies. You gentlemen can go get your own." Paul informed them.

Looking at his wife, Mason observed, "I thought you wanted to go home."

Arching an eyebrow, she retorted, "We had no idea when you would be back, and this is meant to calm us down a little."

"Oh, no! When Della gets that look in her eye it is time to retreat." Paul stated.

Yawning the brunette apologized, "I'm sorry Paul, but I am so frustrated that we don't seem to have a clue as to who is doing this. Or why they are doing it for that matter."

"Well," Arthur informed them, "the lab boys are having the cars towed to the garage right now. They will go over them with a fine-toothed comb. Maybe our perpetrator has gotten clumsy this time."

Getting up Perry Mason said, "I hope so." Looking down at Della he put a hand on her arm and urged her to get up. "I have ordered a taxi. I think I need to get you home young lady."

The other couples agreed the events of the evening had dampened their fun and they would be going home too. The Burgers offered to take Tragg and Mildreth home. Making sure the Masons got safely to their taxi they said goodnight and made plans to meet the next day to get the reports on their cars.

*In real life Raymond Burr cultivated orchids. He named one the Barbara Hale orchid. I thought I would add it, in a different way, into the story.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

It had been a restless night for Della Street Mason. She had slept a couple hours and was awake a couple hours. Her husband, his arm around her waist was sleeping peacefully. Trying to not disturb him she got up and went into the kitchen.

Just as she was sitting down at the table with a cup of tea, he came out of the bedroom. Walking up behind her and massaging her shoulders he inquired, "what's wrong sweetheart?"

Leaning her head back she explained, "My head is whirling. Who is doing this and why? I have gone over everything I can think of and can't figure it out."

"Losing sleep over it isn't going to help," he commented.

She turned to look at him. "If I couldn't turn my mind off.

He pulled her to her feet, "perhaps I can get your mind on other things?"

Della wrapped her arms around his waist and tilted back her head. "Maybe you could," she suggested. "Just what did you have in mind, counselor?"

Kissing her forehead, he murmured, "I believe I can think of something."

She opened her mouth to speak when the phone rang. "What now?" the lawyer inquired.

"It must be important it's still the middle of the night." She reminded him.

Picking up the receiver he heard Paul Drake's voice. "Perry, you better get down to your office there has been a break-in. It's a mess."

Looking at Della's frightened face he informed his best friend, "we'll be right down."

Grabbing his arm as he hung up his wife questioned, "what now?"

"That was Paul," he informed her. "Get dressed, there has been a break-in at the office."

Half an hour later they were standing in the rubble that was now their office. Ink had been spilled all over the carpets, the chairs and sofas had been cut with a knife, papers and files were strewn all over, desks were tipped over, and even the phones had been pulled out of the walls.

His arm around his wife Perry asked, "what the hell happened here?"

"I don't know Perry. I stopped in here after I took Gillian home. I wanted to see if there was any additional information. My night receptionist went down to the bathroom, and as she walked past your office she noticed the door was slightly open. She said she knocked but there was no answer. So, she opened the door, saw this mess, and came looking for me.

With tears in her eyes Della choked out, "I don't even know where to start."

Perry informed her, hoping to soothe her, "we will be getting a clean-up crew in here tomorrow, then we can try to get papers in order, call the phone company, and get new locks on the doors."

Leaning down and picking up a broken lamp she said, "I'll never sleep now."

He remarked as he looked at the detective, "Paul put some guards on the office. I will call Gertie and tell her what happened, not to come in Monday, and to call the staff. Then I am taking this young lady home and she is taking some medicine to help her sleep. Then we will come back here later today, and start the re-organization."

As he led her to the elevator Della said, "This is so unfair, so unfair."

"It will be okay Baby. I'll call Tragg and ask him to have a burglary detail come down to the office. It's almost daybreak. Let's go home and things will look better after we get some rest."

Unfortunately, that was not to be. After a long hot bath, Mrs. Mason wrapped in a pink silk robe, was just sitting down on the side of the bed when the phone rang. She looked at the clock it read 6:30. Perry was in the shower and she didn't want to disturb him since he also had little rest that night.

"Hello." She said tentatively. When she heard Drake's voice she immediately wondered what disaster had occurred now. "Hi Paul, please don't give us any more unwelcome news."

"Nothing yet, Della. I wanted you to know the police are at the office now. I tried to put them off, but they have questions I can't answer. Do you want to come down here or should I send them out there?"

At that moment Perry Mason came through the doorway rubbing his head with a towel. He raised his eyebrows at her. "It's Paul. the police want to question us. Do we want to go to the office or have them come here?"

"What do you want to do?" he inquired.

She thought for a minute. "If they ask for anything that is at the office I guess we would have to try and find it, and they probably want to ask if anything is missing."

Taking the phone from her hand Mason told his friend. "Tell them we will get there as soon as we can. Have you gotten any rest at all Paul?"

"A little," the private eye admitted. "I have given them my statement, but I am waiting for some reports."

Della was laying out his clothes as he instructed his investigator to go home. "I don't think we can do much more for a while. Get some sleep and we'll meet later today. I'll give you a call, and thanks for everything."

As they were exiting the elevator on the ninth floor of the Brent Building Della took his arm and said in a choked voice, "I'm not sure I can stand to see this again, Perry."

He looked down at her and patted her hand, "I'm here with you darling, as long as we are together it will be alright."

His private office still looked like a disaster area. Sergeant Dorset, from burglary, met them at the doorway to Della's office. "This is some mess, Mason. Someone is pretty angry with you."

"Why do you say that Sergeant?" He wanted to know.

Looking around at the stained carpet, the slashes in the furniture he observed, "This was not a simple burglary, this was deliberate destruction. I hope you have good insurance."

They heard a noise and looked up. "That is a woman, named Gertie, she says she works here." The policeman informed them.

Moving into her office the head of firm said, "she does, but we told her to stay home."

Gertie hearing her name opened the reception room door. "They were through in the law library and reception area, so I began to clean up, Miss Street."

"You have a lot of people in and out of here so it is going to be difficult to separate fingerprints," the law officer told them.

"We understand that, and I doubt you will have found anything that will help unless they had left a weapon behind, or tried to open the safe." The lawyer acknowledged.

The sergeant told him they had checked the safe as well as the desk, but their fingerprint man had said there were a lot of smudges. "We'll do the best we can."

"When can we start picking up papers?" Della wanted to know.

Looking around at the files and documents lying everywhere he said, "I think it is safe to pick them up. Again, there are probably too many fingerprints on these papers. By the way was there any damage to your apartments?" The officer asked.

They looked at each other knowing the police would be unaware of their marital status. Finally, Perry answered, "we are not listed in the phonebook. Everything looked fine."

"Well we are about finished here. If you find out what is missing let us know, and if we discover anything new we will contact you."

The attorney shook hands and let them out the door in his private office. Gertie and Della were picking up papers and trying to put them in some sort of order. Watching them work so smoothly together the boss commented, "you know Gertie, I think we should make you Della's assistant with a nice raise."

Della smiled at him gratefully and Gertie, her big blue eyes sparkling with tears breathed, "Really Mr. Mason?"

"Gertrude Lade, today you have gone above and beyond the call of duty and you will be rewarded."

In her breathy voice she said, "you know I love working here, I would do anything for you and Della."

"Della," he instructed, "Beginning at the start of this month Gertie's salary is raised 50 dollars a month, and later we will take her to Clay's for lunch."

There was a catch in her voice as she said, "Mr. Mason, you have made my day."

Smiling, his captivating dimples in evidence he said, "No you have made both of us happy. It was our lucky day when you walked into our office. Now I will leave you ladies to your straightening and go and see if Paul Drake is still here."

Before he got to the door Della stopped him. "Perry, you'll let me know right away if he has found out anything new."

Patting her shoulder, he said quietly, "Yes I will sweetheart. You stay here until I get back."

Assuring him there was plenty to go through she went back into her office where her new assistant was diligently working.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank all of you who took the time to read my fanfiction and leave reviews. I truly appreciate it. I also want to wish you wonderful holiday season.

CHAPTER SEVEN

When Perry got back to his office with Paul Drake, Della had a pile of files with her and a puzzled look on her face. He walked to her desk and asked his head of office, "what's wrong, now, Della?"

Her hazel eyes were troubled as she tried to explain. "There is something strange here. Gertie and I were picking up papers and noticed the papers on top were forms we use in the office, carbon paper, blank stationary, and envelopes. Underneath were files, but a lot were in order as if they grabbed files and dropped them on the floor."

"What do you think that means?" Perry wanted to know.

Speaking in a halting voice she answered, "I think they were looking for a specific file or files. Now we have to put them in order and back into the cabinets, and I will have to get our master list and compare it to the files we find."

"Alright," the lawyer said, "If we can find out which case file is missing that could go a long way to giving us an idea who is behind all of this."

"That's true," she admitted. "Now we have to get this done quickly. The only problem I see is, there are files in every room and we have to make sure we find them all…..."

Paul interrupted, "at least it will give us a starting point we haven't had yet. However, I need to have you come into Perry's office. We've discovered something and need to ask you about it."

Mystified she followed him back into the private office where Perry was going through papers taken from his desk. Looking up he asked, "What's going on Paul.

The tall lanky detective settled himself crosswise in the big client's chair. "Well, we did find out something and I wanted to ask Della directly before I said anything to you."

Sitting up straighter, Mason looked at his wife. "Do you know what this is about Del?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she explained, "I completely baffled."

"Alright," he asked pulling out his ever-present notebook, "who is Bill Cassidy?"

Della sank into a chair as she answered. "Wow that is a name from the past."

Tilting his head slightly Perry looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "I don't remember you ever mentioning that name."

Her face was slightly flushed as she answered. "I haven't mentioned every man I have ever known to you, dear."

Paul laughed, "she's got you there, Pal."

"So just who is he and why are you bringing his name up now?" The lawyer wanted to know.

Looking at the beautiful brunette the P.I. said, "You first, doll."

"He's a man I met just after I came to California. We dated a few times, he was very controlling, and he lied about being divorced. I had been staying with Aunt Mae as I looked for a job. I went to work for that law firm and moved to L.A. Bill was supposed to help me move. He never showed up. That's how I found out he was still married."

Paul spoke up as he paged through his ever-present notebook. "Well he has been watching you or trying to."

The secretary was up out of her chair. "He's been following me? Is he the one who has been vandalizing everything?"

"Here's what we know. "It seems he recently got that divorce. His kids are all grown up now. He came looking for you, but of course you have an unlisted number. Next, Cassidy went looking for Mae, but she is on that two-month cruise. The neighbors told him that, but said they did not know how to find you. Mrs. Montavo, the next door neighbor told us they did not tell him where you worked. He got that information from your old law firm."

Della looked at Perry and said, "well that's just great."

"So, what did he do next, Paul?" the lawyer inquired.

"I guess he didn't want to tangle with you after asking a lot of questions down at Clay's, and reading stories about the two of you in the newspapers. At least that's what he told Fred Faulkner. He said he just wanted to talk to Della, but you were always around. He did follow you home, and he thinks you live in the same apartment house since Della still goes by the name Street."

Perry scratched the back of his head, "I haven't noticed anyone around especially since we started having problems."

"The way we spotted him was that one of my operatives noticed him at the restaurant, in the elevator, a couple times in the hallway, but he didn't seem to be working here or visiting anyone. With everything happening they got a little suspicious. Of course, he had to come at odd hours when he wasn't working." Paul explained.

"Where did he work? Do you remember Della?" Perry wanted to know.

She thought for a moment and finally seemed to recall, "it seems he worked for an aerospace company, but I don't remember which one."

Thumbing through his notebook the detective asked, "Does Barnard-Weber ring a bell?"

"You know that does sound familiar," she told him.

Mason commented, looking at his wife from under his long eyelashes, "perhaps we could have your friend up here and you could get reacquainted."

"Peeeerrrrryyyyy!" she exclaimed indignantly.

Holding up his hands he commented, "just a suggestion."

"Listen you two, I don't really think he is the culprit, but if you want him up here we can do that.

"Well I don't want to be here if you do." She told them firmly. "I suppose you would like to look him over, Mr. Mason."

"I would, but Paul, see if you can find out where he has been the last few days. Then if you think it is worthwhile I'll have a talk with the gentleman.

Grinning at his wife he said, "he needs to know you aren't available."

"You are incorrigible." She remarked as she got out of her chair. "I'm going to make some coffee."

"Well counselor, what do you want us to do next." The investigator wanted to know.

"Frankly I'm stymied," the lawyer admitted. "It doesn't make sense." Just then the telephone rang.

Della grabbed it and they heard her say, "Oh no! Alright I'll tell them."

Her face was chalky white as she came around the corner into his private office. Getting up and hurrying toward her Perry reached for her arm, "What now?" He tried to sound calm.

"That was Tragg, Mildreth's florist shop was just vandalized."

Helping her to a chair he looked at his private detective and asked, "What next? This is getting out of hand."

Out of his chair quickly Drake headed for the door saying, "I'm on

my way. Which store was it?"

"It's the Broadway store." Her voice was shaky.

"Let us know when you have something." The lawyer reminded him.

As he headed out the door Paul assured them he would be in touch.

Once he door closed he took his wife in his arms to soothe her. "I'm scared," she told him.

"So am I, "he admitted.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Della was having a difficult time sitting still. "I wish we would hear something."

"Paul should be checking in any time now." Perry tried to reassure her.

"I guess this eliminated Bill Cassidy as a suspect. He wouldn't have any connection to Mildreth." As she spoke Paul came through the door.

Crossing to the chair he began, "As a matter of fact he does."

She looked up her eyes wide, "He does?"

"It seems Mr. Cassidy, got all his flowers for his ex and his many lady friends from Miss Faulkner."

Looking confused she wanted to know, "he must have liked her work. Why would he damage her store?"

From what I could glean," Paul went on to explain, "he wanted more flowers but owed her money. He became quite testy. Guess who he wanted to send flower to?"

Afraid to look at the lawyer she asked quietly, "not me."

"You got it beautiful, to Miss Della Street."

The brunette sighed and said, "this makes no sense. Why trash the offices or the shop?"

Perry shook his head. "It seems to make less and less sense. What does Tragg say about this?"

Looking again in his notebook Drake informed them, "he has been taken down to headquarters for questioning. Of course, he is protesting his innocence."

Della got up from her chair and said, "I'll calling the whole office in and we are going to check everywhere for files, loose papers, anything out of place. Once everything is refiled I'll get my master file and see if anything is missing."

"How long do you think that will take Della?"

From the doorway she explained, "I think with everyone working we should have some answers sometime tomorrow."

It was late afternoon and Della was exhausted. The office was in some semblance of order. The carpet people had been there, and she had ordered new office furniture. It was difficult keeping her mind on her tasks. The intercom rang, and she pressed and asked, "yes Gertie?"

"There is a young girl out here who says she was supposed to stop in and see you," Gertie informed her.

Eyes closed and rubbing her neck she asked, "what is her name?"

After a moment the receptionist announced, "she says it is Holly Davidson, and it is about some school project.

It took the secretary a moment or two to focus on the identity of the girl. "Tell her I can see her for a few minutes and send her into the law library. It is clean."

The redhead greeted her with a big smile, "thank you so much for seeing me Miss Street."

"I 'm sorry to rush you," Della explained, "but we are swamped today. I have a folder with the information you wanted. My friend Dana Montgomery, is a talent agent. I spoke to her about you. She should be able to help you get in touch with some aspiring actresses."

A look of excitement on her face the young girl gushed, "I can't thank you enough. This will be a great help to me."

Getting up and escorting her to the door the brunette said again, "I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but we are swamped. Good luck and I hope it all works out for you."

"Oh, I just know it will work out just the way I want it. Thanks again so much." Perry came up behind her as she watched the young lady walk away.

"What was that all about?" he wanted to know.

As she turned and put her arms around his waist she explained, "It was the young woman who is writing the article for her journalism class on aspiring actresses. I got her in touch with Dana."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You are always helping someone. How about your quality time for your husband?"

She moved her hands to his shoulders as he pressed his lips to hers. It was a long soul-searching kiss. She opened to his probing tongue and they became lost in each other. As he pulled her closer and she felt his growing need the realization came back they were in the middle of the law office.

"Darling as wonderful as this is," she conceded, "we have an office full of personnel who could wander in here anytime."

Rubbing her back he suggested, "we could be their afternoon's delight."

As she pulled back slightly there was a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong?" He wanted to know.

"You never cease to amaze me. You can be the most conservative man so careful to give nothing away, and other times you are like a naughty little boy. You are half man giant and half kid."

He grinned, and his blue eyes sparkled. "This is your fault. I can't resist you."

"Ugh huh, nice try counselor," she observed.

Trying to look innocent he explained, "you do have to admit Della, we haven't had much time for us, just us, lately."

"That's true, once we figure out what's going on let's plan a long week-end in Carmel or Napa Valley." She suggested.

He sighed as he kissed her once more and replied, "that sounds like a perfect idea. What an incentive to conclude a case."

"As much as I would prefer to stay right here with you," Della remarked, "the girls have got a lot of the files straightened. I think tomorrow morning I can get to that master list."

"When are we getting the new carpet and furniture? He asked.

"Mel, promised by the end of the week, barring no more incidents."

As he settled back behind his desk, a very serious look on his face Perry Mason told her, "Well the sooner things are back to normal, the sooner I can get to spend time with my favorite woman."

"I'll be sure to tell her that," his secretary told him as she closed the door to her office.

She could hear his laughter, but she knew him too well. He was worried, about her, why they were being targeted, and where to start looking for the answers. Her husband did not like fumbling in the dark. There needed to be a break soon. Looking for her master file it was time to find the answers.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the great reviews and for taking the time to put them up. Answers are on their way sort of. Merry Christmas!

CHAPTER NINE

As they were getting ready to leave for dinner the phone rang. Perry stood by the door as Della ran to answer it. He heard her say, "He's right here. Do you want to talk to him? Yes, I can write it down, but you better tell him personally. Hold on."

She held out the phone. "It's Tragg."

He took hold of the receiver. "Hello Tragg, what can I do for you? We were just leaving for dinner. Do you want to meet us, and we can go from there? Yes, we're headed for Morrie's Steakhouse. Alright we'll see you there."

Della raised her eyebrows at him and he told her, "Mildreth and Arthur are meeting us for dinner. As I imagine he told you he has a lead and we are going to look into it together. You take the car and go home, I'll get a cab."

"Perry, I should be with you. I…"

Shaking his head, he interrupted her, "no this could be dangerous. I want you safe and sound."

"At least take Paul," she begged.

"I sent Paul home to get some rest. I can take care of myself, but not if I am worried about you."

She put her hands on the front of his suitcoat, "I hope you know how much I love you."

He pulled her close and murmured into her hair, "I know, and I love you more each day. So please stay safe. It took me long enough to get you I sure don't want to lose you."

"Sweetheart," she whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

In their warm office, the lights dim he leaned down and tenderly kissed her hoping she understood how important she was to every part of their life. Finally parting Della Street Mason breathed, "I guess we should go."

Putting his arm around her he grinned, "now I don't want to go."

She grinned feeling just as he did, but she knew they needed to meet their friends. Reluctantly she opened the corridor exit and motioned for him to follow her. He sighed, but turned off the lights as he locked the door.

There had been some gentle ribbing about them being late, but Perry reminded the lieutenant he had driving privileges most citizens didn't have. They had tried to keep it lighthearted, but both women knew the danger their men could possibly face.

Saying goodbye at the police cruiser was difficult, but Della had more experience with dangerous situations. She tried to reassure Mildreth before she headed for home, which was Perry's apartment that night.

Nothing seemed to settle her down. She tried to read, fixed some tea, a new flavor she was trying, straightened the living room, and was just changing clothes when the buzzer rand on the front door. Looking through the security hole she saw Paul Drake and her heart sank.

Before she could say a word, he had his arm around her. She asked, her voice shaking, "what happened Paul?"

"He'll be alright," he told her.

Drake could feel her start to shake, "Dammit, just tell me what happened!" she demanded.

With a sigh he acknowledged, "it was a trap. They were both shot. Perry has a broken rib where the bullet creased him. Tragg is in surgery. He was hit in the shoulder. I talked to Perry and he wants me to bring you to the hospital, so you can see he is alright."

Heading for the bedroom she called to him, "let me get dressed again, and did anyone call Mildreth?"

"I don't know? Let me call Burger and see." Paul told her.

"Tell them that I will stay with her at the hospital, but someone needs to drive her." Della instructed.

The detective made the call and got the reassurance that they had gone to get Miss Faulkner. "It must be serious, Tragg asked them to contact her before he would go into surgery."

Coming out of the room with her jacket and purse she told him, "Perry and I thought that might be the case since they just got engaged."

"Wow Tragg doesn't waste any time." Drake was impressed

"Hey, am I going to be the only single guy around here?" he wanted to know.

"As they walked to the elevator she told him, "you don't have to be."

He grinned at her, "I'll consider it if I can find another you, Beautiful."

Touching his arm, she reminded him, "I'm not your type. I'm not a willowy blond or redhead. Let's get to the hospital Romeo."

As they arrived at the hospital he was still trying to convince her that if he could find someone as attractive, smart, loyal, and caring as she was he would get married. Della let him talk, it helped to keep her mind off the fact that her husband was lying there with a bullet wound.

When they arrived on the sixth floor she hurried to the nurse's station. "I would like to know how my husband, Perry Mason, is doing."

The redheaded nurse looked startled. "I didn't know he was married."

"Well he is," she said impatiently. "How is he doing?"

"The doctor was just in and wanted to give him a shot for pain, but he said he was waiting for is secretary."

At the end of her tolerance Della explained, "I am his secretary and I am also his wife. Paul can you talk to her."

Grinning Paul explained, "this is his wife, just give her the information."

"What are you grinning at?" Della asked at the end of her rope.

"You," he acknowledged. "You wanted to keep the marriage quiet. Now you are practically shouting the news."

Her eyes were snapping, "Paul, just find out how Perry is," she said between clenched teeth.

He pulled her to the side. "Let's just go to his room and see for ourselves."

"Well what are we waiting for?" she wanted to know.

He took her arm and led her down the right corridor. "Here it is 1690. That's what he told me."

Perry was setting up in his hospital bed when they entered, and Della rushed to his side. "I'll be alright. It is just a scratch."

"Just a scratch," she said looking at the detective. "Getting shot is nothing, I guess."

"Della," he explained, "it is a cracked rib. Now that you are here they will give me something for pain. You can see I am alright and Paul can take you home."

"I am not going anywhere," she said stubbornly. "I want to be here until you fall asleep and then go and see Mildreth. Have you heard anything about Arthur?"

Shaking his head Mason told he had heard nothing. He asked Paul to go and check and once he was out the door he opened his good arm to his wife. Then the tears began to fall. "It's alright darling," he soothed, "I'm alright."

"I was so frightened," she admitted.

As he wiped the tears from her cheeks he whispered, "I knew you would be. I knew you would have to see me. That's why I called Paul."

"I guess everyone will know we are married now. I practically shouted it at your redhaired nurse."

It was difficult not to laugh at her stricken expression, but he asked, "Is that so bad?"

"No," she admitted. "I was making sure she knew YOU were not available."

He did laugh then. "You were jealous? Why Della Street, I flattered."

Taking his good arm and holding it against her she informed him, "the name is Della Mason and you, sir, are private property."

She was leaning down to kiss him when the redhaired nurse bustled in saying she was there to give him a pain shot. The nurse ignored her and went about plumping his pillow and straightening his bedding. As she gave him the medication she said seductively, "if there's anything you need Mr. Mason, you just let me know."

Della raised her eyebrows but said nothing. As the R.N. hurried out the door she practically ran into Paul Drake. He told them, "Wow, that's some nurse she can heal me any day."

"I thought Della was going to deck her." Perry said mischievously.

Looking at the brunette Drake asked, "What now?"

Giving her husband a dirty look she clarified, "forget it Paul, Perry is being obtuse."

She went on to ask, "did you find out about Arthur or see Mildreth?"

"Yes," Drake answered. "Tragg is in recovery and they think he will be fine. Mildreth is going to stay here until she knows he is safely in his room. She was heading down to the cafeteria as I left. She said she has low blood sugar and needs to eat every so many hours."

Looking at her husband trying to keep himself awake she told their friend, "I will stay until Perry is asleep then I'll go see her. Why don't you go home? I can take a cab."

"Perry said to stay with you." Paul reminded her.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Oh, Paul I'll be fine. I appreciate you being here and coming to get me. You know Perry, he can be overprotective. I'll be with Mildreth. I promise to be careful."

Paul glanced at his best friend who was half asleep. "I will only agree if I take you down to the second floor waiting room. Once I'm sure you are safely with Miss Faulkner then I'll leave."

Della grudgingly gave in, "alright if it will make you gentleman feel better."

She walked over to her husband and kissed his cheek. She whispered, "I love you sweetheart. I'm going down to sit with Mildreth. I'll let them know at the desk where I will be."

He mumbled something, and they had to grin because it was rare that Perry Mason was incoherent. Paul laughed, "To think Burger and Tragg missed this."

With a big smile she said, "I don't think Tragg cares about that right now. I'm just glad he's alright."

"Well let's get going." Paul told her taking hold of her arm. They took one last look at the sleeping attorney. "He'll be fine." The detective reassured her.

When Mildreth looked up and saw Della headed toward her there was relief on her face. "How's Perry?" she wanted to know.

Della hugged her friend and told her he was going to be fine and was sleeping peacefully."

Squeezing her hand, Mildreth told her she was so glad, and Arthur was doing well so far. "I'm just waiting for them to take him to his room. The Police Chief was here and Mr. Burger. They are pulling out all the stops to find the shooter."

"How are you holding up?" Della asked her.

As she sat back down the florist explained. "I think I have stopped shaking now. There was a reporter here, but he didn't know who I was. The District Attorney has put out the word that no one is to have access to Arthur or Perry. However, I think they will be looking for you and Mr. Drake."

Straightening her skirt as she sat down Della explained, "I am staying here with you and Paul is going home. Hopefully we can avoid everyone until tomorrow morning. Maybe we will know more then."

Paul bowed to them and said, "well I'll leave you ladies and Della call me when you get home no matter how late it is. Perry will skin me alive if anything happens to you."

"We will be fine Paul," she reassured him. "I'll take a taxi right to my door."

They watched the tall, lanky detective leave the room eyeing the pretty nurses. Looking at Mildreth she explained, "Paul never changes always looking for a pretty girl, but he is the best friend you could have."

Mildreth opened her mouth to speak when a nurse came up to tell them the officer was being taken up to the sixth floor. They thanked her and began to gather up their things. "At least the men will be on the same floor."

"I can't wait to see him for myself," she told Della.

Smiling Della told her, "I know what you mean that's why Perry sent Paul to get me. He knew I wouldn't rest until I saw him for myself."

As the elevator doors opened Della wasn't really pleased to see the only one on the elevator was the red-haired nurse. As they tried to push the button for the sixth floor the woman pulled a gun and said, "we are going down to the basement ladies. Don't make any false moves I don't want to shoot you here."

"What is this all about?" Della asked indignantly although she was shaking inside."

Raising her eyebrows, the nurse told them, "why this is a kidnapping. Your men took something from me and now I am taking something from them. Let's go quietly and there will no incident HERE."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

*At last the answer to when and why Della disappeared.!

Paul Drake was beside himself. He had fallen asleep and Della had never called him. He had called and then rushed over to the apartment, but she wasn't there either. She wasn't at the hospital. Checking with the taxi companies they hadn't had a call to take either woman home. Mildreth Faulkner's wasn't home, and her housekeeper said she had been gone all night. The police had not picked up anyone at the hospital. Both women were missing.

Every man he could round up was out with pictures of the women, and they were trying to find out any information. Paul was dreading going to see Perry, but he had stalled as long as he could. He also needed to question the night staff and especially he red-haired nurse.

He finally decided, trying to delay as long as possible from facing Mason, to see if Mildreth had spent the night in Tragg's room. He was disappointed again when he got there and found Arthur was waking up. Hesitantly the detective asked, "is Miss Faulkner here?"

.

The lieutenant sat up with a groan. "What's the problem Drake?" he wanted to know.

He admitted haltingly, "Della was supposed to call me when she got home last night. I fell asleep and when I woke up I realized I had never heard from her."

"Could she have forgotten?" The policeman inquired.

Shaking his head Paul explained, "Not that girl. I didn't want to leave her, but she can be stubborn. I will tell you one thing you don't want to get either of them angry at you."

With a half grin Arthur asked, "where have you checked?"

"I called their apartments and there was no answer. I called the nurses' station and she is not there. Then I called Miss Faulkner's home and the housekeeper said she had been gone all night. I thought maybe she stayed here with you."

Reaching out a hand the officer requested, "hand me that phone. I am going to put out an APB on them."

"I have men out looking for them and questioning the hospital personnel. I called your station, and no one called them for a pick up here last night. They brought Mildreth over when you were in surgery."

Dialing the phone slowly, the officer asked, in a halting voice to speak to Sgt. Holcomb. When he had him on the line and explained the situation, they began coordinating a squad to find the women. "Holcomb, I want you to work with Paul Drake, his men are already interviewing people. He will be up in Mason's room giving him the bad news."

Paul made a face as he said, "Perry is going to be furious that I left her alone."

Moving carefully trying to find a more comfortable position Tragg said, "I'm intrigued. Perry always seems so cool and under control."

Paul grimaced, "You never saw him during the time Della disappeared?"

Della disappeared?" Tragg inquired.

"It was after they came back from their trip to the Orient, in San Francisco. Of course, no one knew they got married on that trip. Anyway, there was a murder on the ship and of course Perry ended up defending the accused."

"Don't tell me Della was angry because Perry got involved, in a case, on their honeymoon?"

"It wasn't that," Paul explained. "She didn't want him involved, but that wasn't the reason. There had been a witness to the murder, and the witness called and reported it, and disappeared. Of course, they were doing everything to find the person and they had a pretty good lead."

Tragg seemed confused. "So, his client was the mysterious woman?"

"Noooooooo, it was Della. She disappeared thinking if they found out she was the witness they would play it up in the papers and also as his secretary, since he took the case, she could keep it confidential."

"Why didn't she just tell him? Where did he think she was?" Tragg wanted to know.

Shaking his head at the memory, Drake explained, "She was protecting him, she has always tried to protect him. We called everywhere and no Della. I made the made error of saying maybe she met someone on the ship, and why didn't he realize she might leave him someday. What a mistake."

Grinning Tragg asked, "he was upset?"

"UPSET!" Paul exclaimed. "You weren't on the other side of his wrath. "He snapped my head off every time I talked to him."

Why wasn't Della with you two she usually is,"

"This was in San Francisco and she was supposed to be at the temporary office. Perry and I were running down clues."

"As always," Tragg interjected.

Paul ignored him. "While we were gone Della disappeared. To make a long story short, Perry was frantic. If he could have he would have called out every detective in California. I had never seen him like that he was apoplectic."

"Obviously, you found her." Tragg said.

Thinking back the detective reminisced, "you should have seen them when we found her. He opened his arms and she walked right into them. I should have realized right then what was going on. It was as if they were in another world. He kept telling her don't ever leave me again, I need you. I was so glad she was alright, I missed the signs, some detective."

"So, you think he will blame you?" Tragg asked.

Wearily, getting up, he told the policeman, "You bet he will. I better go face the music."

"Well I'll keep you informed if I hear anything, and you do the same." Arthur informed him."

As he walked out the door Paul said, "wish me luck."

Slowly he headed for his best friend's room and his heart was heavy He decided to stop at the desk and find out about the redheaded nurse, putting off the inevitable. To his chagrin he found out no red-haired nurse worked on that shift. He immediately called Tragg to let him know the news.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN 1

Groggy, Della Street tried to roll over, but her hands and feet were bound. Turning her head, she could see a figure on the bed next to her. The last thing she remembered was the red-haired nurse holding them at gunpoint and marching them out to a van. They must have been drugged.

The figure in the opposite bed groaned and Della realized it was Mildreth Faulkner. "Mildreth," she whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Della," it was a moan. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," the secretary replied. "The last thing I remember was going to that van?"

Her voice choked the florist asked, "what is going on?"

Trying to remain calm Della replied, "I haven't the faintest idea, but this must be part of the harassment we have been experiencing. I just don't know why?"

"You didn't find anything in your files?" the other woman wanted to know.

Trying to think clearly the brunette told her, "I thought there might be a possibility. I left it on my desk and was going to talk it over with Perry today. Then the news of their being shot came and I forgot everything. The file is lying on my desk."

"What made you suspicious?" Mildreth wanted to know.

"The file was out of order. I would never have done that. Perry and I always go over files after a case is over, to make sure we didn't miss anything. We are both methodical. The papers were all in the file but out of order. I wanted to talk it over with him and make sure the office staff didn't do something to it."

Before they could say anymore they heard arguing outside the room where they had been placed. They couldn't hear the words, but knew it was two women having an argument.

The room was dark and when the door opened the woman who entered was in silhouette. Thee voice sounded rough and gravelly, but the shape looked like the nurse from the hospital. "What do you want?" Della Street wanted to know.

The woman's harsh laugh rang out, "why to make your boyfriends suffer as they made us suffer."

Mildreth Faulkner, her voice tremulous asked, "what did I do?"

"You, my dear," she said with a sneer, "you got involve with that very clever Lt. Tragg. Oh, he seems like such a gentleman, but he is just as ruthless as all the rest of them."

"Who are you? the secretary inquired. "What are you going to do with us?"

"Why we haven't quite decided," the redhaired woman cooed. "I guess it depends on how cooperative your Mr. Mason and the good lieutenant are to our demands. Perhaps you will find out just how important you are to them."

"You have to know they will use all the resources at their disposal to find us. If you let us go perhaps they go easy on you. You haven't done us any bodily harm and we could testify to that." Della informed her.

She laughed, "You just worry about yourselves. Now I am going to let you go into the bathroom to freshen up. One at a time. I will have my gun pointed at your friend the whole time so don't try anything heroic."

As Della was cleaning herself up she realized the room they had chosen was done very carefully. There were no windows in the bathroom, one small window in the bedroom, and no way to escape. When she returned there was another person in the room wearing a mask and voluminous clothing to hide her shape. The nurse held the gun as Della was pushed into a chair. She motioned Mildreth toward the bathroom.

After they had cleaned up as best they could they were given a meager breakfast. To keep their strength up the woman had laughed.

The other person in the room Della had figured out was also a female from her hands and body shape as she untied and re-tied her. They were again given a hypodermic and told they would not gag them as long as they were knocked out.

As she was, once again, falling asleep she tried her best to send Perry messages they were alright, but please find them soon. In the other bed she could hear Mildreth crying.

When she awakened again she was completely disoriented. What little light came in through the one window made it seem late afternoon. They went through the same procedure as in the morning. They were allowed to use the bathroom, had a meal, and were then tied up again. Because both women were in the room again, there was no opportunity to talk to Mildreth privately.

Della was aware the florist was almost hysterical, and she wasn't so great herself. Not knowing if Perry and Arthur were alright and looking for them was so frustrating. If she let herself cry she would fall apart. Again, she began trying to send messages to Perry. "Please look at the file on my desk. Somehow, she knew it had to be related.

While they ate their kidnapper seemed to want to talk. To let them know how clever she was in kidnapping them. "I suppose you want to know this was not a random act. Your Mr. Mason thinks he is so clever."

"He is," Della said defensively.

The nurse laughed. "Well this time he outwitted himself. If he wants his precious secretary back or should I say his mistress..."

When Della looked surprised she went on, "Oh yes Miss Street we have had you two under surveillance. We know you two sleep together, how many nights you spend together. Soon the world will know your little secret. That is unless my mother and sister are released from jail,"

Trying to appear perplexed as facts started to fall into place the brunette inquired, "who are your mother and sister?"

"Don't play dumb with me Miss Street. You must remember your esteemed employer and the illustrious police officer sent my family to prison. Now they will find a way to release them or lose something precious to them"

Della started to say they couldn't get away with it but decided, wisely, to not press the point. "I still am not sure who your relatives are."

"As I said don't play dumb with me Miss Street. You know everything your boss does. He has said many times, even to my mother, you know everything about his business. We know you run everything and have privy to everything, including Mr. Mason."

"I will repeat to you we are still in the process of going through our files since the break-in, which I assume you had something to do with," Della explained. "Once, Mr. Mason and the Lieutenant were injured nothing else has been done. If you would like to enlighten me that would be helpful."

"How many cases have you had, Miss Street where both a mother and daughter were convicted?" she asked sarcastically.

Trying to keep her talking Della commented, "until you mentioned it I wasn't aware we were talking about the fate of two individuals. Having this information does narrow it down."

Bringing a phone over by the bedside the nurse said, "Then you will have no problems sending your lover a message that you and Miss Faulkner are alright, for now. It is very important that he be aware your fate lies in his hands."

"He will never agree to such a thing," Della informed her.

Looking unconvinced the redhead proclaimed laughing, "Oh I think he will. Perhaps you will find out just important you are to him. Now here is what you will tell him. We want a deal worked out where my sister and mother are released.

Trying not to panic the brunette told her, "there is no way Perry or Arthur has the authority to do any such thing. Once they realize who you are they will never give up looking for you, no matter what you do to us."

"Well what you don't understand Miss Street is that my mother gave Mr. Mason false information about me and where I lived. My birth was never registered, and mother had false paperwork made so I could have identification. It wasn't until I was older I even knew the identity of my father. Mother has led a false trail all through her life. She protected me in every way she could. Just as she protected Byrl and made up those stories about her background.

'So, I was right,' Della thought, 'she is talking about Abigail Esther and her daughter Byrl'. "What do you want from me?"

"You are going to call your esteemed employer and tell him unless he finds a way to set my family free he needs to find a new secretary."

Frantically trying to think of a way to give Perry a message that might give a clue as to what was happening she stalled by saying, "I would have to call him in the hospital. I don't imagine he has been released yet."

Smirking the redhead commented, "Oh he has left the hospital, I checked. Here's the phone. Now, make the call and no funny messages."

With a shaking hand Della phoned her apartment praying there would be no answer. That did not satisfy the woman, she demanded that another number be tried. Knowing the woman couldn't know their unlisted number at Perry's she tried that next. To her great relief again there was no answer.

The phone was pulled from her grasp as the women said harshly, "we'll try later and someone better answer. You ladies are lucky, no more drugs for now. I want you awake and coherent until we make contact with your lovers."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

 _Since I had so much trouble posting yesterday I am posting twice today._

His legs feeling like lead, Paul Drake, walked slowly toward his best friend's hospital room. He dreaded facing Perry with the news Della had disappeared. Beautiful Della, so full of life, the sister he never had. Nothing could happen to her.

Pushing open the door he was glad to see the lawyer sitting in a chair. Mason looked at him and asked, "where's Della.? I thought she would be with you."

"There has been a slight problem Perry," he began.

The attorney was up out of his chair completely oblivious to the pain in his side, "where is she?" He had hold of Drake's lapels.

Choosing his words carefully. "Mildreth Faulkner, is missing also and Tragg has people out looking for them now."

Holding tight to his friend's jacket Perry Mason asked through clenched teeth, "what happened to Della."

It was as awful as he thought it would be, "I don't know."

Pounding on his bedside table Mason said angrily, "I thought she was with you and then safely at home. I tried calling this morning and when there was no answer I figured you two went to breakfast. I had planned to call her last night, but they gave me a damn pain shot in my IV. So, what do you know?"

Hanging his head Paul said, "She didn't go home with me."

"What!" the lawyer exclaimed. "I told you not to let her out of your sight until she was safely behind the apartment door!"

"Now calm down, Perry. You know what she can be like when she makes up her mind. She was determined to stay here with Mildreth. She told me if she had to stay all night they would do that. Tragg was still in recovery when I left. I really tried to talk her out of staying, but she can be as stubborn as you can."

Mason looked at him as if to say you couldn't handle her? Sounding completely frustrated he finally asked, "what do you know?"

"Unfortunately, not a lot at this point. One disquieting revelation is that red-haired nurse does not work here."

Holding onto his side the counselor looked amazed, "she didn't work here? Why didn't anyone notice?

"According to the head nurse they were short-handed and had asked for extra help. When this woman showed up in a nurse's uniform they just assumed she was the fill-in. It wasn't until this morning when the night nurse reported to the supervisor that the fill-in walked off the job last night they found out that the girl who was supposed to be the replacement never showed up."

Mason was frowning as he paced the room. "Do they have any idea how they got out of here?"

"They have gotten their night elevator operator out of bed trying to get an answer. It seems he was away from the elevator for a few minutes when he went to the bathroom. When he got back his elevator was on the ground floor. He figured someone was trying to fool him." Drake revealed.

"Hand me a cigarette." Mason asked his friend. "I need to think."

Paul felt awful as he watched his best friend pace nervously, puffing rapidly on the smoke betraying his nervousness. "What are Tragg's men doing?" The lawyer wanted to know.

"Of course, the lieutenant is also a wreck and wants to get up out of bed, but the doctor is adamant. The detective revealed. "So, he has the men questioning everyone who might have seen anything, and they are looking at all the security cameras that were in the parking garage."

Feeling absolutely frustrated and impotent Perry exclaimed, "they couldn't have just vanished in thin air!"

Paul patted Perry on the shoulder, "take it easy buddy we are looking into every avenue. We will find them, I promise."

As he dropped his head to his chest the attorney whispered, "but will we be in time? Will they still be alive?" He whispered.

The tall broad- shouldered Mason grabbed his robe and said, "I can't just sit here Paul I have to go see Tragg, and find out what is happening." He headed for the door.

Rubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray the detective yelled, "wait for me."

They hurried to the elevator ignoring the nurse who told him, "Mr. Mason you need to stay in your room." Boy she didn't know what she was asking. This was typical Perry Mason, nothing and no one holds him back when he sets his mind to anything; not to mention the love of his life.

Drake led the way to the policeman's room. Tragg was sitting up in bed a phone receiver glued to his ear. "I want more action and I want it now. You tell the technician to get in here and start looking at those tapes." He motioned to the two men to sit down.

"I've seen you look better," Mason acknowledged.

Trying not to grin the police detective said, "You don't look so great yourself."

"Enough of this mutual admiration society," the lawyer said gruffly. "What do you know?"

It was evident the policeman was still in pain as he struggled to sit upright. "This damn wound is driving me crazy," he said. "I should be out there looking for the two women I care about most."

"Take it easy Arthur," the lawyer cautioned. "you have good men working for you."

He asked, "even Holcomb?"

As the district attorney, Hamilton Burger, hurried through the door Perry commented, "even Holcomb. He is just belligerent and gets something in his mind and it leads him off track at times, but basically he is a good cop."

"I couldn't agree more," Burger agreed moving over to shake hands with his adversary. "Good to see you up and around Perry and I'm sorry about what has happened. I have put all the facilities of my office at your disposal."

Mason announced, "I am trying to find out what is being done and as soon as I see my doctor I am out of here. I appreciate what you are doing Hamilton."

"You know how we feel about Della. Patti was so upset. If I hadn't offered my help I would have had one angry wife. We also enjoyed meeting Mildreth."

Looking at Drake and Tragg the prosecutor asked, "well boys what do you know?"

Paul replied, "very little on my end so far. The problem is that we haven't seen anyone who saw them leave and where they exited the building. We are pretty sure the red-haired woman, who was posing as a nurse, is involved, but no one knows who she really is."

A nurse came into the room and looked at all the men in the room. "My patient really needs his rest…..he is….."

Burger interjected, "This is an emergency nurse. I am the district attorney, Tragg is a lieutenant on the police force, Paul Drake is a private detective, and this gentleman over here is Perry Mason, the attorney.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at all the prominent persons assembled in the room. "I'm sorry, I do have to take care of my patient, but can I do anything to make things easier for him?"

Looking at her shrewdly Burger asked, "what time did you come on duty today?"

"Actually, we are having a flu epidemic here and I was called in last night."

As he looked at the other men who nodded their heads, Burger took a deep breath. "This may be a long shot, but did you by any chance notice a tall red-haired nurse last night."

Her face lit up, "as a matter of fact, I thought it was odd, especially since we are short-, I saw an auburn haired woman in a nurse's uniform get into a dark colored van. Then I thought maybe she had been working a double shift."

"What time was that?" Tragg wanted to know."

She scrunched up her eyes, "I would say about midnight, I got here about that time."

Mason asked, "was she alone in the van?"

Again, the blond-haired nurse thought for a moment. "I won't swear to it, but it looked like a slender man was driving. I'm sorry I can't remember more."

"You have done great," the men told her.

"Where are the men who are looking at those tapes?" Mason asked impatiently.

Once again moving around carefully Tragg explained, "We should hear something anytime."

It was evident Perry Mason was getting more and more agitated, "the longer we wait and do nothing the more chance something will happen to the girls. I need to go and get dressed. There is no way I am staying here. If my doctor doesn't get here soon I am signing myself out."

Paul was visibly upset. "is that wise Perry? You aren't giving yourself time to heal. If you get worse, you can't help Della."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing. I will go crazy feeling like I'm doing nothing to try to get them back safely."

Walking over to the lawyer, Burger touched his shoulder. "Perry, we are doing everything possible to try and find them. We have fingerprint men going over that nurses' station and believe me there are plenty. We are monitoring your office phones and any calls coming in here for you or Arthur. They were getting someone to look at those garage tapes when I came in and your car is still in the parking garage as is Mildreth's. It all takes time."

The pain in his eyes was evident as he declared, "If anything happens to Della I'll hunt them down until the day I die."

"You know we all love Della and are just getting to know Mildreth.

If this were Patti I would feel the same way you do. We will leave no stone unturned I promise both of you," the district attorney said.

As he headed for the door the famous lawyer choked on his words. "I just can't sit here. She would do the same for me."

Paul Drake told them, "I have known Perry Mason for a lot of years and I have only seen him this upset once, and Della was missing then too. He is a tough fighter, stubborn as all get out, single minded when he wants something done, but what really makes him human is Della Street."

Arthur groaned, "We all knew they were close, but marriage that I did not see that coming."

"Della, while basically a private person, has confessed she didn't think Perry was the marrying kind. However, on their trip to the orient he wore her down. I have to say I haven't seen them….I think ever this settled.

Burger laughed, "Does that mean we will see a more mellow Mr. Mason from now on?"

Drake grinned, "I wouldn't count on that, but if anything happens to Della I think you will see a different Perry Mason. Who that will be is anyone's guess."

Just then Sgt. Brice came rushing through the door. "We have found something on the tapes and Miss Street has called their office. We need to get Mason up to his office as she is calling back within the hour."

Paul rushed to the door, "I'll get him there."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Unable to sit still Perry waited impatiently for the phone to ring. Paul chain smoking commented, "Will you please sit down, you are driving me crazy."

"Paul, I can't relax, I am so worried about Della and Mildreth too. Having no idea where to start is driving ME crazy."

Drake was sympathetic. Della and Perry were his best friends and he was also worried. If they didn't find them in time the lawyer would never be the same. "I think something is about to break. Della will do her best to try and help when she calls."

"I hope to God you are….." before he would finish his sentence they were interrupted by his receptionist, Gertie."

Her eyes wider than ever, her voice shaky, as she said, "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Mason, but I am going crazy waiting. Miss Street didn't have time to finish her filing could I straighten her office? I have transferred all the calls to both of your offices."

He waved his aimlessly unable to really concentrate on what she was saying and said, "Go ahead, Gertie, we are all on edge."

With tears in her eyes, voice choking she responded, "I'm praying they will find her very soon."

Perry, stopped his pacing and walked over and patted her shoulder, "I know we both appreciate your loyalty Gertie. Thank you so much."

"You have always been so….." Then the private number telephone rang and they all jumped. The lawyer raced to his desk snaked his arm out to grab the receiver, only Paul and Della had that number.

His voice sounding hoarse he asked breathlessly, "Della, are you alright?"

Her voice was choked and raspy, "Perry, we are fine."

"Where are you, sweetheart?" He asked

"I don't know?" she answered shakily.

Perry heard the words, "get on with it."

Della spoke hurriedly, "Perry these people have ransom requests. You have got to do what they say. It is the only way we get out of this alright."

"Just tell me what we need to do." He said quickly.

"There is a file, under the pad, on my desk. When you see it, you will see what is involved. The kidnappers want these convictions overturned. That is their price." she explained.

Again, he heard the voice say, "That's enough, tell him you'll call back in a couple hours and he better have some answers."

"I love….." the phone was disconnected. Perry slammed down the receiver.

"Gertie, get any files under the blotter on Della's desk." He ordered.

The blond ran to Della's office and came back just as fast holding the file. "here it is Mr. Mason."

Looking at the file tag he said, "By God this is the Baited Hook file. This is where the mother and daughter killed the man. The mother actually did the killing and the daughter was the accessory. I got notification the daughter is coming up for parole. I can't do anything for the mother."

As the lawyer perused the file Drake asked, "Is there anything I can do to help from the information you have in the file. Does it give you any idea of who the people are who would be holding Della and Mildreth?"

The mother came in and claimed the girl, who turned out to be her daughter, was just a friend's child she had sort of fostered. It turned she was actually HER daughter. Wait a minute she also told us she had a daughter in Denver married to a prominent banker. The last name was Stephenson."

Jumping up Paul told him, "Great! That is a starting point. I'll get some people in Denver working on it right now." He was out the door before Perry could reply.

Pacing nervously the lawyer waited for the phone to ring, for anything to happen not just this deadly silence. Suddenly, throwing himself into his chair, he closed his eyes and visualized the day Della Street had walked into his office. Beautiful, self-assured, organized, and just plain adorable. He had been smitten, even though he was seeing another woman at the time. In the ensuing years she had proved herself indispensable in every way. His love for her just grew and grew.

Paul gave his code knock, but didn't wait for anyone to answer because his "Hi Beautiful" would have no answer. Mason was up out of his chair in a flash. "What did you find out?"

Your client, Mrs. Tump, lied to you all along the way. There is no one there in Denver by that name involved in the banking business. I do have men looking into everything I can on the Tump woman and I hope it is her right name."

"Well, in the file is several receipts made out to her from this orphanage that took the child after she was born." Perry informed him.

His hand on the door knob the detective explained, "we are examining this woman from day one. I also am getting in touch with the prison to see if they have any information we can use. Don't worry buddy we will find the girls if we have to canvass all of Los Angeles."

Perry's face showing his worry said, "Thanks Paul, and when I hear from Della again I'll let you know. I am going to check with Burger and see what is happening.

"I'll be looking forward to hearing from you and try to take it easy." Paul said as he walked out the door.

Mason picked up the phone receiver and said, "Gertie get me the district attorney, please."

"Right away, Mr. Mason, "she said quickly. "Good luck."

When he had Burger on the phone he asked, "What's the latest Hamilton?"

"Well they saw the van that took them way and there were definitely two people involved. Unfortunately, the license was smeared with mud. We are checking rental places to see what we can find out. They are having a rough time keeping Tragg in the hospital, but it looks like a command center there now. So, for now, we are able to keep him in the hospital. What is going on there?"

"Della called, and did say they are all right, but she doesn't know where they are. I got the impression from her voice they are keeping them drugged. Their demand is getting the kidnapper's mother and sister out of prison. You remember the case where the mother, Mrs. Tump, and her daughter, Bryl, killed her financial advisor. The daughter is up for parole.

The was a short silence and Hamilton finally said, "How could they possibly think you could get them released? If you told the parole board the reason why you were interfering, they would never give these women their freedom."

"You and I know that they are delusional, but they are also desperate."

"They also know you would lay down your life for Della." The district attorney remarked.

Perry said to his friend and nemesis, "She is my other half and I never thought I would find that."

Hamilton confided, "I feel the same about Patti. You know I proposed the first week-end after we met. She thought I was crazy."

The lawyer reminisced, "Originally the cruise we took was supposed to be just me, taking a vacation. Then I realized I didn't want to be away from her and made up the excuse that I needed her to take down the jurisprudence in other countries. We did that, but mostly it was just being in her company. I never tire of being with Della."

He laughed, "I proposed to her every chance I got until she finally gave in.

"You know Patti asked a number of times about the two of you. Everyone knew there was something there, but we were afraid to get too nosy." Burger commented.

Perry admitted, "that was all Della. She was always, and still does protect me. She isn't worried about her reputation but is afraid of what clients, the press, etc. will say."

"I think they would say it is wonderful. People love Della." Burger told him

Before he could say anymore the other phone rang. "I've got to go Hamilton a call is coming in. I'll let you know what is happening. Thanks for all you are doing."

It was Paul Drake on the phone. "Perry, I think we have a break. The warden at the prison says they have a list of visitors and mail that prisoners receive. They are getting a list together. I should get it in the next hour. You will have it as soon as I can get down there."

The tightness in his chest lifted a little bit as Perry Mason saw a glimmer of hope. He thanked his friend and began pacing again. The silence is the office was oppressive. He grabbed his coat and hat and headed for Paul's office.


	14. Chapter 14

_THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND WONDERFUL REVIEWS. I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS FANFICTION AS MUCH I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING IT. I HOPE IT HAS ANSWERS YOUR QUESTIONS._

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The women were quarreling again, and Della heard the sound of a slap and then weeping. Doors were slammed and then silence as an engine started. The smaller figure in the big coat opened the door. "Are you alright?" the voice was a whisper.

"PLEASE, help us," Della pleaded. "If you do I will let the authorities know what you did."

Again, the whispering voice came, "I can't. I'm so sorry, so sorry, but I can't.

"You know this cannot end well for any of us," the brunette reminded her. They will find us no matter what and they will never stop looking for you."

Sniffling, the outline came a little closer, "it is too late for me to turn back, but I promise you will be released when our demands are met."

"What are these two women to you?" Della inquired.

Mildreth groaned. Concerned, her friend asked, "are you alright?"

"I'm stiff and sore and have a cramp in my left leg. I need to move around. Ugh..it is so painful."

Shuffling her feet around the figure in the voluminous coat whined, "I can't help you I will get punished if I do."

"We can help you. Let us at least sit up. We are tied up. How could we possibly get away? Della cajoled.

Moving toward the beds uncertainly the disguised figure seemed to think things over. "I…ah..um…guess I could move you to a more comfortable position."

As she leaned forward the huge coat with the long sleeves got in her way. Struggling to move Della to a more upright position, the scrappy brunette brought her hands down on her jailer's head. The person was stunned, and she was next hit with a knee. Her hood fell back, and Holly Davidson's face was revealed. Della was stunned.

Her eyes huge Mildreth watched the scene. Breathing hard she reminded the secretary they had to find a way to get untied before the girl came to.

"If I could get to the phone and call Perry they could trace the call. It is just too far away." Della looked around frantically. "If I could get something sharp to cut these ropes."

Mentally and physically exhausted Della could see nothing near them to cut their bindings. Years of typing and taking shorthand had made her hands very strong and she began working on the ropes. It wasn't enough Holly was coming to as the cords began to loosen.

Rubbing her face, the young woman groaned, "why did you hit me?"

"Just why did you lie to us?" The secretary wanted to know.

Holly dropped her head and said in a small voice, "I didn't really lie. I do go to UCLA and I am studying journalism. I just couldn't go against my family."

Sounding incredulous Della asked, "You are related to the Tumps?"

"She is my grandmother," she admitted, "and Bryl is my aunt."

A harsh voice interrupted, "just what is going on here?"

Expecting the woman to punish her for what she did to the girl Della was shocked when Holly said in a small voice, "Miss Street needed to go to the bathroom, badly, and I tripped over my coat and fell."

As she came into the room the redhead commented, "well now she knows who you are and our connection."

The young girl hung her head, "I'm sorry mom."

Della tried to sit up again, "this is your mother?"

"Don't play dumb with me Della Street!" the woman exclaimed. "You had it all figured out and were ready to tell your boss or should I say lover."

The brunette started to open her mouth and say he was her husband but decided they didn't need any more ammunition.

"Ah, you have nothing to say? The woman taunted. "Well let's get you cleaned up a little so you can make that phone call to Mr. Mason. Then we will see just how much you two mean to these gentlemen."

As she was untied Della tried to reason with them, "You know this won't do you any good. Perry can't get your family out of prison. All you're doing is laying the foundation for joining them there

"Well you see Miss Street, I really have nothing to lose. My husband, who was President of his bank embezzled a million dollars and got caught. He killed himself last month. All I have left is my daughter. My mother's money, and there is plenty, is stashed away in a foreign country, when we get them free we are all going there."

Della looked at the woman and realized she really was crazy. There was no reasoning with her. As she headed for the bathroom she did a lot of praying. Glancing at Mildreth she saw tears running down her cheeks. There had to be a way out, but things were looking bleaker and bleaker.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Paul in?" he inquired but didn't even wait for an answer as he headed for the office in the back.

The detective was surrounded by four phones, a cigarette was hanging from his mouth, a bicarbonate of soda was on the desk, and he was frantically taking notes on the pad in front of him as he said, "Ugh huh, when was that? And okay keep me posted."

Both men looked at each other and started to say, "you look awful."

Dropping into a chair in the little office mason asked, "what's new? I just couldn't stand being in the office alone."

"Things are starting to pop. I was getting ready to call when this latest news came in."

As he ran his hands through his wavy hair the lawyer said, "I hope it is good news."

Flipping through his papers Paul read to the anxious lawyer, "the warden called me back and they found contact information and letters from A.E. Tump to a Lorraine Stephenson and letters from this Stephenson woman. It is her daughter and she lives in St. Louis."

Perry scratched his head and said, "I thought she said her daughter was from Denver."

"I don't know Perry the warden said the letters were to and from St. Louis. I called a colleague in St. Louis and that is who just called back. We got lucky because it just so happened this Stephenson family has been big news in the last few months."

"How so?" the attorney wanted to know.

"Well it seems that the husband Arnold, was the president of one of the big banks there. He embezzled a million bucks. Then he killed himself, but the money was not recovered. My man told me now the wife has disappeared and there is a daughter out here going to college."

Perking up slightly Mason asked, "do they know her name and where she is going to school."

"My man is checking on that now. As soon as I get that information I am contacting Tragg and Burger and ask them to use their clout to find this kid. I told Jim how important this was, and minutes counted," Paul assured him.

Getting out of his chair Perry said, "why the hell don't you get a bigger office. I can't pace here."

As he tried not to grin his friend answered, "you just answered your own question. I don't need you pacing down here too."

"Dammit, Paul all I can think of is how Della and Mildreth must feeling. They probably know we don't have a clue how to find them."

"Listen Buddy, Della knows you will turn the world upside down to find her and that you have plenty of help. I was worried too, but I feel good about what we are finding out."

With his hand on the doorknob Mason agreed but added, "I am going back to the office in case they let Della call back. Call me the second you know anything."

Paul opened his mouth to speak as the phone rang. He grabbed the receiver. "Yes, great Jim wonderful news, thanks so much. You may have just saved two lives. I'll let them know. Talk to you when we know more. Thanks again."

"What? What? The lawyer asked impatiently.

Excited the detective said, "The daughter's name is Holly Stephenson and she is studying journalism at UCLA. It seems she won a scholarship and it was in the papers because of the prominence of the family."

Perry wrinkled his forehead. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. There was a Holly who was in our office recently and she went to UCLA, majoring in journalism. In fact, Della had run into her several times over the past weeks."

"Let me get hold of Tragg and get the official ball rolling." Drake told him.

"I want to go….."Mason began but just then Gertie came running into the room.

"Mr. Mason! Mr. Mason!" she said breathlessly. "I couldn't find you and Della is on the phone!"

They took off at a run and Perry was out of breath as he grabbed the phone and said, "Sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm tired, Perry. Have you heard from the parole board?" She wanted to know.

"They are meeting tomorrow in emergency session," he lied.

"Please hurry Darling we want to be home by Christmas time." She started to cry.

In the background he heard, "enough of this sentimental sniveling you tell him I want an answer by 8 tomorrow night or he can look for a new mistress."

"Tell that person," he said every word carefully, "We should have the answers by that time tomorrow. I promise you that. She needs to be prepared to release both of you unharmed or we HAVE no deal."

"She can hear you. Are you alright? I miss…" The phone was slammed down.

Perry slammed down his phone just as he heard Paul's knock at the door. They both started to speak at once. "You first," Perry told him.

"I just talked to Tragg and they are getting in touch with the officials at the university and tracking down this girl. They will contact us as soon as they know something. Arthur is having a fit because the doctor won't release him. He has a slight fever and they are afraid of an infection." Paul filled him in

Moving over to his desk as Paul lit a cigarette and took his usual position in the big client's chair Perry was sympathetic, "I am sure Arthur is frantic too, especially since he can't get out there and search. It's driving me crazy and I am at least able to get around. Oh, what is wrong with me, Della tried to give me a clue.

Sitting up straighter Paul inquired, "What was it?

"She said please hurry we want to be home by Christmas time. It is only July. I think it was a clue that this Holly is involved."

Drake smiled at his best friend, "Della is amazing. She is trying to help us even as upset as she must be."

"She is one in a million, that is for sure." Perry agreed. "Do you have number to a direct line into Tragg's room?"

Fumbling in his pocket Paul pulled out his notebook, "It is Empire 6-2365."

"We need to let him know that this Holly is the girl we want." Perry said as he dialed.

After inquiring about the lieutenant's health and giving him the information Perry Mason tried to sit still. Of course was impossible, and he said to Paul Drake. "I'm going to the hospital I can't just sit around and do nothing. I'll tell Gertie to let you know if anyone calls while I'm on my way, and you call Tragg's room if you hear anything."

Untangling himself from the chair as Mason went out into the outer office Paul was waiting at the exit door as Perry headed toward him to get to the elevators. He wished his friend the best of luck as he went into his office.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Paul in?" he inquired but didn't even wait for an answer as he headed for the office in the back.

The detective was surrounded by four phones, a cigarette was hanging from his mouth, a bicarbonate of soda was on the desk, and he was frantically taking notes on the pad in front of him as he said, "Ugh huh, when was that? And okay keep me posted."

Both men looked at each other and started to say, "you look awful."

Dropping into a chair in the little office mason asked, "what's new? I just couldn't stand being in the office alone."

"Things are starting to pop. I was getting ready to call when this latest news came in."

As he ran his hands through his wavy hair the lawyer said, "I hope it is good news."

Flipping through his papers Paul read to the anxious lawyer, "the warden called me back and they found contact information and letters from A.E. Tump to a Lorraine Stephenson and letters from this Stephenson woman. It is her daughter and she lives in St. Louis."

Perry scratched his head and said, "I thought she said her daughter was from Denver."

"I don't know Perry the warden said the letters were to and from St. Louis. I called a colleague in St. Louis and that is who just called back. We got lucky because it just so happened this Stephenson family has been big news in the last few months."

"How so?" the attorney wanted to know.

"Well it seems that the husband Arnold, was the president of one of the big banks there. He embezzled a million bucks. Then he killed himself, but the money was not recovered. My man told me now the wife has disappeared and there is a daughter out here going to college."

Perking up slightly Mason asked, "do they know her name and where she is going to school."

"My man is checking on that now. As soon as I get that information I am contacting Tragg and Burger and ask them to use their clout to find this kid. I told Jim how important this was, and minutes counted," Paul assured him.

Getting out of his chair Perry said, "why the hell don't you get a bigger office. I can't pace here."

As he tried not to grin his friend answered, "you just answered your own question. I don't need you pacing down here too."

"Dammit, Paul all I can think of is how Della and Mildreth must feeling. They probably know we don't have a clue how to find them."

"Listen Buddy, Della knows you will turn the world upside down to find her and that you have plenty of help. I was worried too, but I feel good about what we are finding out."

With his hand on the doorknob Mason agreed but added, "I am going back to the office in case they let Della call back. Call me the second you know anything."

Paul opened his mouth to speak as the phone rang. He grabbed the receiver. "Yes, great Jim, wonderful news, thanks so much. You may have just saved two lives. I'll let them know. Talk to you when we know more. Thanks again."

"What? What? The lawyer asked impatiently.

Excited the detective said, "The daughter's name is Holly Stephenson and she is studying journalism at UCLA. It seems she won a scholarship and it was in the papers because of the prominence of the family."

Perry wrinkled his forehead. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. There was a Holly who was in our office recently and she went to UCLA, majoring in journalism. In fact, Della had run into her several times over the past weeks."

"Let me get hold of Tragg and get the official ball rolling." Drake told him.

"I want to go….."Mason began but just then Gertie came running into the room.

"Mr. Mason! Mr. Mason!" she said breathlessly. "I couldn't find you and Della is on the phone!"

They took off at a run and Perry was out of breath as he grabbed the phone and said, "Sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm tired, Perry. Have you heard from the parole board?" She wanted to know.

"They are meeting tomorrow in emergency session," he lied.

"Please hurry Darling we want to be home by Christmas time." She started to cry.

In the background he heard, "enough of this sentimental sniveling you tell him I want an answer by 8 tomorrow night or he can look for a new mistress."

"Tell that person," he said every word carefully, "We should have the answers by that time tomorrow. I promise you that. She needs to be prepared to release both of you unharmed or we HAVE no deal."

"She can hear you. Are you alright? I miss…" The phone was slammed down.

Perry slammed down his phone just as he heard Paul's knock at the door. They both started to speak at once. "You first," Perry told him.

"I just talked to Tragg and they are getting in touch with the officials at the university and tracking down this girl. They will contact us as soon as they know something. Arthur is having a fit because the doctor won't release him. He has a slight fever and they are afraid of an infection." Paul filled him in

Moving over to his desk Paul lit a cigarette, and took his usual position in the big client's chair. Perry was sympathetic, "I am sure Arthur is frantic too, especially since he can't get out there and search. It's driving me crazy and I am at least able to get around. Oh, what is wrong with me, Della tried to give me a clue.

Sitting up straighter Paul inquired, "What was it?

"She said please hurry we want to be home by Christmas time. It is only July. I think it was a clue that this Holly is involved."

Drake smiled at his best friend, "Della is amazing. She is trying to help us even as upset as she must be."

"She is one in a million, that is for sure." Perry agreed. "Do you have number to a direct line into Tragg's room?"

Fumbling in his pocket Paul pulled out his notebook, "It is Empire 6-2365."

"We need to let him know that this Holly is the girl we want." Perry said as he dialed.

After inquiring about the lieutenant's health, and giving him the information Perry Mason tried to sit still. Of course, was impossible, and he said to Paul Drake. "I'm going to the hospital I can't just sit around and do nothing. I'll tell Gertie to let you know if anyone calls while I'm on my way, and you call Tragg's room if you hear anything."

Untangling himself from the chair as Mason went out into the outer office Paul was waiting at the exit door as Perry headed toward him to get to the elevators. He wished his friend the best of luck as he went into his office. Drake was just as worried as his best friend, but didn't want to add to Perry's worries.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

It looked like a command center in the hospital room and there was a guard posted at the door. Arthur looked glad to see him. "I guess you couldn't relax either." He told the lawyer.

"I thought if anything broke I would be closer to the action." Mason said as he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

With a sigh the policeman explained, "I am all full of antibiotics and they want me on pain medicine, but I have to have a clear head until this is over satisfactorily."

Perry nodded his head, "I understand completely. It's the waiting that is driving me crazy. What's the latest?"

"Burger and Sergeant Brice are at UCLA talking to the Dean of the College of Arts and Sciences, the Registrar, and the head of the journalism department. I am waiting for their report." He informed the lawyer.

"Della confirmed that this has something to do with that girl Holly and an old case we handled. I'm sure Paul brought you up to date."

Shaking his head, the policeman went on, "I don't understand how they think doing this will get their family out of prison. All it will do is get them a one-way ticket to join their loved ones."

"I agree, but from the information Paul has been able to obtain it sounds like this whole family is in a crisis and the daughter of Mrs. Tump, has gone crazy. I think she is thinking of this as revenge. All I can think of is how the girls are holding up." Perry remarked.

The phone rang, and he picked up the receiver and said, "Tragg here. Yes, did you get an address for the roommate? Let us know as soon as you hear something. I'll tell him."

Perry was standing right next to him as he hung up. "What have they found out? He asked anxiously?"

"The girl, Holly, lives off campus. Brice, Burger, and Drake, are on their way there now. They will let us know as soon as they find out something."

Lighting a cigarette Perry Mason said through clenched teeth, "If they harm those women it will be the last thing they ever do."

"Take it easy Perry, I share your uneasiness. You and Della have been together a long time. Mildreth and I are newly engaged. I'm worried she won't want to have anything to do with me after this fiasco." The detective sounded worried.

The lawyer looked at his friend sympathetically, "I can understand your fears, but Mildreth seems like a pretty sensible person, and these are extraordinary circumstances. I am worried they might have hurt the girls. They don't deserve that."

"Unfortunately, all we can do is wait now." Tragg added.

It seemed like hours before they heard anything, but Paul Drake came hurrying through the hospital room door about 45 minutes later. "We think we have an address." He was out of breath. "I thought you would want to go with us Perry. Burger and Brice are downstairs waiting.

The lieutenant tried to get up, but the IV line held him back. Mason told him, "Arthur, you are in no shape to go with us, but once the girls are safe I am going to insist they come here to be checked out. We will let you know as soon as we are on our way."

Ungraciously the policeman gave in and wished them well as Perry and Paul hurried to the waiting police vehicles.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-1

Della Street was exhausted after the last phone call to Perry. She didn't want to be tied up again. She was afraid she would have trouble walking but asked to go to the bathroom. Holly came over to help her and she realized the young girl was burning up.

She looked at the mother and said, "Your daughter is burning up. She needs medical attention."

The woman acted like she didn't believe Della. Slowly she came close to them and announced, "This had better not be a trick. Holly come over here. Are you feeling alright?"

Looking at her mother, she said, "I do have a bad headache, but I thought it was from everything that was happening."

"Alright, let's get her in the bathroom, lock the door, and I'll get you some aspirin."

0

After Della was safely locked in the mother began looking for some pain medicine, but could find nothing. "Let's get Miss Street back in bed and tied up and I'll run out and get you some medicine."

Once they were alone Della looked over at Mildreth who was still asleep. She begged Holly to help them, "I can't go against my mom, she has had so many problems lately."

"They aren't going to get any better. If Mr. Mason can't get your grandmother and aunt freed what is going to happen to us? You can't let us go."

Mom promised me you would be free." Holly explained.

"If you help us I will do everything I can to help you. This can only end badly." Della was desperate since she was afraid Perry couldn't find them in time.

The girl started to cry, "I wish I could, but I can't go against my family."

Della looked at her, "We can get help for your mom. Obviously, she is under a lot of pressure. There is help out there for her."

"I don't know," the girl hesitated.

Looking around the room, realizing she hadn't heard the mother come back, she suggested, "Just untie me and let me get in touch with Mr. Mason. I know he will do whatever he can to clear things up."

Holly jumped at the sound of the door being slammed against the wall. "My mom is back." She said nervously.

They heard screaming and Holly looked terrified. 'Not quite," came an ominous voice. "Come out of that room with your hands up."

The young girl jumped up and ran into the bathroom. There were running feet. "We are here," Della called frantically.

Men started running into the room. Della told them to look at Mildreth first she wasn't waking up. Perry came through the door and pushed his way to her side. "Baby are you alright."

Before she knew what was happening he was untying her feet and hands pulling her into his arms. "She sobbed, "I am now. Oh, Perry thank God, thank God. How did you ever find us?"

He was shushing her and saying, "Later, I am just so glad you are alright. He held her so tightly she thought she couldn't breathe.

They were calling for an ambulance for Mildreth, and Perry insisted that Della go with her. She wasn't leaving him unless he rode along with them to the hospital. He told her he was calling Tragg to tell them they were leaving for the hospital.

Brice had to drag Holly from the bathroom after he found her huddled in a corner. He mother had been arrested as she came back with the medicine for her daughter. Holly would also be going to the hospital, but in a different ambulance.

Burger was on the phone calling his wife and then the newspapers with news of the rescue. "I'll see you at the hospital," he told Mason.

As they were helping Della into the ambulance, Paul Drake had the biggest smile on his face. "You sure had us worried Beautiful. I have never seen a prettier sight."

She squeezed his hand. "I am sure glad to see you too, Paul. Thanks for watching over Perry for me."

"When you are feeling better I'll tell you how he really reacted." Drake grinned at his friend and kissed her cheek.

Getting into the ambulance Mason said, "Alright enough talk. These ladies need to see a doctor."

The ambulance attendant said, "This lady is starting to come around, but she is very disoriented. We need to be on our way."

It was a wild ride to the hospital and Della wouldn't let go of Perry's hand. He looked at her with tears in his eyes and she mouthed, "I love you counselor."

Swiping at his eyes, the lawyer grinned at her and whispered, "I can't wait to get you home and show you how much I missed you Mrs. Mason."

They came to a sudden stop and the doors were thrown open as she said, "promises, promises."

Arthur Tragg, was sitting in a wheelchair waiting for them as they came through the emergency room doors. "Seeing Mildreth on the stretcher he asked anxiously, "Is she alright?"

He was told she was coming too. He rolled his chair over, awkwardly with one hand, and took hold of her hand. "I'm so sorry, so very sorry."

Half asleep Mildreth Faulkner reached out her hand and mumbled, "is it really you Arthur?"

His voice was choked as he told her, "I was so worried about you and I couldn't do anything to help. Please forgive me."

Her eyes were tender and her voice low as she replied, "I was so afraid I would never see you again, after I had just found you."

Tragg took her hand and kissed her palm. "Marry me, right away. I want you by my side forever."

With tears in her eyes she said, "Just as soon as they release you, and Perry and Della can go with us, we are headed for Las Vegas. Is that soon enough?"

Wheeling his wife into the corridor Perry said, "I think this is our exit line. They need some time to themselves. Besides young lady I want to make sure you get a clean bill of health."

Taking a deep sigh Della agreed, "I know you won't be satisfied until the doctor says you can take me home."

The emergency physician came up behind them, "I will look you over Mrs. Mason, but I also am going to check out your husband and make sure he is doing alright. After all he signed himself out of this hospital against doctor's orders. Mr. Mason isn't good at following orders"

Paul Drake was laughing, "Tell me about it. Don't worry Perry I can always take Della home." If looks could kill Paul would have been in the morgue a few minutes later.

The always impatient Perry Mason just wanted to be told they could go home. Everything had happened so fast. It had seemed like forever before they had found the ladies. Now if they could just be released he could get her home where she belonged. He vowed to never let her out of his sight again.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

 _THANK ALL OF YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. IT IS WHAT KEEPS US WRITING. THANKS TO LITTLE MISS RUTH FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT. THERE IS A LITTLE SPICE HERE. WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. BY THE WAY THE EX-BOYFIREND WAS JUST A RED HERRING._

He was not happy when they pushed Della out of the cubicle in a wheelchair. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

The attending physician said, "She is just fine considering her ordeal. Now it is your turn Mr. Mason."

Perry walked into the room very reluctantly. The doctor informed him, "I will not release either of you unless you let me examine your wound. I also have given your wife a prescription for salve for where her arms and legs were bound. You make sure she uses them."

Several hours later they were on their home after assuring the doctors they would see their persons physicians in the next few days. Della snuggled up beside Perry in the lawyer's car and said, "I was so afraid I would never get to do this again." She wrapped her fingers around his right arm, a gentle reassuring touch. "I can't seem to stop touching you to make sure this is real."

At the first stop light he leaned down and kissed her. "I am very real and so thankful to have you beside me. I am taking you home and you are going to slide into a bubble bath. Then you are going to slip into the negligee you have been saving. I have steaks all ready for your homecoming. I am sure you didn't get much to eat. We are going to have the most romantic evening of your life."

Wrapping his arm around her as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment house he swept her into his arms, and held her so tight she could barely breathe. "I thought I would die without you, my love."

Pushing back to look up in to those magical blue eyes Della whispered, "Oh my darling, I felt the same, but I knew you would move heaven and earth to find us. Let's go inside so I can let you know how grateful I am".

He pulled on her hand, so she would slide out on his side and he looked appreciatively at her beautiful legs. With a sigh he agreed, "Yes, let's go upstairs."

He held her so close to his side as they walked through the lobby of the apartment house and into the elevator, it was as if he was afraid she would disappear. When they got to the door he said, "Now close your eyes and don't peek until I tell you to."

"What is going on?" She wanted to know.

Laughing he went on, "You'll just have to wait and see Miss Impatience".

As he put his arm around her to guide her, she could smell what seemed like fresh baked cookies, cinnamon, and pine. She was dying to peek, but knew he wouldn't let her forget it if she did. They were in the middle of the room when her told her to open her eyes.

Della gasped as she looked at the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree. The mantle over the fireplace had Christmas decorations they had bought together over the years. There were tears in her eyes as she noticed ornaments from their childhoods nestled together on the tree.

On the festive dining room table were decorated Christmas cookies, a gingerbread house, warm mulled wine, and a fancy cheese tray. Turning to look at everything and finally noticing there were presents under the tree, all she could say was, "When? How?"

Perry was clearly in his element now. "Why darling, you said you wanted to be home by Christmas, so I got my elves to work."

Mesmerized by his dimples and the wide grin she agreed, "I'll just bet you did. Sweetheart this is just amazing, and I'm almost speechless."

She slid her arms around him, tilted her chin, and looked into those gorgeous azure eyes. He leaned down kissed her hungrily as he said, "Don't ever leave me Della, I need you."

"I've word those words before," she told him as they parted slightly. "I never tire of hearing them."

Drawing her over to the sofa he pulled her onto his lap. "What now Santa?" she asked.

"Have you been a good little girl this year?" He asked with a delighted smile.

Matching his mood, and knowing he was trying to ease some of the tension that had enveloped their lives the past few days she answered, "oh yes, I have been very good, I work hard, I take care of my husband, and…."

They looked into each other's eyes and Perry began running his hands up and down her arms. Then he took each hand, looked at the angry marks from her bindings, and kissed them tenderly. Running his hands through her curls he pulled her mouth to his. He took his time raining small kisses on her face and neck and finally her mouth.

Della moved into him and leaned against his wide chest, her hands ran across those broad shoulders and began to gently massage the tight muscles. They were both groaning, and she moved her fingers into his dark wavy hair.

They both knew where it was leading, but Perry abruptly pulled away and Della was confused. He soothed her by saying, "this is what I want too, but you need a warm bath or shower, then a good meal. You can be sure the dessert will be continued."


	19. Chapter 19

I am sorry this has taken a while to post. My new computer dropped dead and had to be sent back. I have finally found a way to get this going again. Thanks to Tengland for the heads up. I have edited this, but any mistakes I missed are mine. GET READY FOR SOME SPICE! If it isn't your cup of tea maybe you should skip it. Yes, there is an epilogue. ENJOY!

CHAPTER NINETEEN

She got up reluctantly as he headed to the kitchen to start dinner. He heard her laughing as she walked into the bathroom. Behind the door on a hanger was her black and red bustier, silk stockings, garters and stilettos.

Not really wanting to take the time for a long bath she stepped into the shower wondering if he would join her. She was slightly disappointed when she had her hair washed, her skin clean and soft, and no Perry appeared. When Della, wrapped in a towel, moved into bedroom, she noticed a box on the bed. Curious she took off the top and nestled inside the tissue paper was a beautiful pink robe and slippers.

As she slipped it on and it caressed her skin she realized it was made of the softest silk and there was delicate lace on the sleeves, cuffs, and down the front. The sippers were pink velvet. She was brushing her hair as she came into the living room.

Perry was setting the table and she told him, "Look what the elves left me."

He raised his eyebrows and had a wide grin on his face as he said, "very impressive. I'll have to see what they gave you to wear underneath that robe later."

Walking over to him seductively she ran her fingers up his arm and asked, "And have we been a good boy this year?"

Pulling her to him with one arm, he nuzzled his face in her clean curly hair and replied, "after dinner I'll show you just what a good boy I can be."

As she began to say, "I'll look forward…." A buzzer went off.

Sit down," he called over his shoulder, "I have to turn the steaks." A minute later he came in with two salads, rolls, and a bottle of cabernet sauvignon."

Della was amazed, "you really did get prepared."

As he toasted her he explained, "I can't take all the credit. Our staff loves you, and when I told them what I had in mind they couldn't do enough. Did you know Jenny's brother grows pine trees and he sacrificed one for our tree? Gertie was so excited to go out to the house and get the decorations. All they asked was I bring you home safely. When I called to tell them we found you and you were safe, they cried."

"Oh Perry," she choked out the words. "I'm….not sure…..what to say."

Moving to her side he took her hand and said, "My darling isn't it evident to you, where you go love grows. Look how you changed me." He tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Now let's eat I have more surprises for you.

Over an hour later he was arranging pillows on the floor, so they could sit next to the Christmas tree. He handed her a box and told her to open it first. Inside was a gold and silver filigree picture frame and a picture of them on their wedding day.

She looked at him as he said, "That sits out in plain sight now, and I had it made so that I could see us at our happiest, until you were found."

Putting her hand on his cheek she asked, "have I told you how much I love you Mr. Mason?"

"Yes baby, you have, but I can hear that every day the rest of our lives."

Then he pulled a cashmere blanket from under the tree, unwrapped it and put it around her shoulders. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he wanted to know.

"I….I don't have…..ugh anything for you?" she sobbed.

"Oh Della, sweet beautiful Della, you have given me everything over and over. Your stalwart loyalty, loving our work as much as I do, how you protect me, how I feel just knowing you're near, but most of all your unconditional love, even at my grumpiest. From the day you walked into my life you have made every minute, every second better. You have given me the gift of you and what more could anyone ask.

She cuddled against him and sighed, "you make me feel so loved, so protected".

He sat her up and said soberly, "I will always try my best to protect you, but we know after what we have just gone through, I can't be with you every minute. I do want you to know that I would give my own life to keep you safe. And…..and young lady when I tell you to stay with someone who is to protect you, you will do as I say."

Looking rather ashamed she admitted, "you are right Perry, never again will I take those kinds of chances."

He looked at her rather skeptically, but hugged her anyway. "Now one more gift, and I had bought this a while ago before we got all involved in that trial."

It was heavy, and a big grin split her face when she looked down at the various bottle of massage lotions. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing darling," she said innocently. Then she added, "It is a bit obvious.

"Well," he began, "I have had them a while maybe we should make sure they are still good."

"Ugh hum," she said and then inquired, "and when do you think we should do that?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "well there is no time like the present."

Unbuttoning his shirt she remarked, "you know you are incorrigible?"

He started to get up and said, "well if you are too tired."

Della tugged on his shirt and explained, "I think I would sleep better if I were more relaxed."

"Wait there just a moment," he told her getting up and going around turning off all the lights, except the Christmas tree. Pulling her close he said, "now let's see about unwrapping you Miss Street."

Lying in his arms she looked up at him from under her long eyelashes. "now counselor, take your time. After all you say good things are worth waiting for."

Starting to unbutton the beautiful robe he began to hum, "Joy to the World" and she began to laugh as he seemed to fumble around. "This is not funny woman there are too damn many buttons here. I want my present and I want it now."

Leaning back, she said with a wicked grin, "complain to the elves not me." Then they both began to laugh, and the tension was released.

"Come here baggage, and let me welcome you home properly," he insisted.

Helping him unbutton the robe she told him, "it will be my pleasure."

When he finally pulled the robe apart, for a long moment, he just gazed at her enthralled. Her skin loooked so creamy and smooth. Gently touching her, his fingertips skimmed the silken skin. He leaned down and began tenderly massaging her.

Next, he took the bottle of Lavender cream, warmed it in his hands, and spread it on her shoulders, and moved on down her chest, massaging all those kinks and tightness. "I'll give you a thousand hours to stop," she sighed.

Della moaned and leaned in closer. Running her fingers in his hair she kissed that special place behind his ear which drove him crazy. Moving his hands to her stomach, in between kisses, he said, "you drive me crazy woman. I need you so badly."

Perry moved his hands to her beautiful legs and slid them down to the places where she had been bound. "I'm going to make sure these heal properly. I may not be able to keep you safe 24 hours a day, but when I do have you in my sights you will get tender loving care."

"Oh Perry, no one takes better care of than you do. Every day, in every way, you show how much you care." She told him as she squeezed his hand. "I'll do as you say, but let's get back to letting each other know how much we missed each other. After all it is time for your gift."

"Flip over, young lady," he commanded. "I am going to make you so relaxed I can have my way with you."

She grinned at him as she turned over, "Is that so?",

Smacking her bottom gently he replied, "That's so, quiet down if you want to move onto even more interesting areas."

Letting him knead and press on muscles that were sore from lying in one position for so long, Della forced herself to stay awake. When he ended at her neck and began kissing her, she said, "My turn."

"Your wish is my command Mrs. Mason." He said moving his hand to her hip.

Pulling on the sleeves of his shirt Della whispered, "I'll do the same for you, so we can be more comfortable."

"You'll never know how worried I was, how much I missed you. I couldn't sleep, I had no appetite, I snapped at everyone, as Paul will tell you."

I'm sure he will," she laughed. However, I am here laying in your arms and you know something Mr. Mason I am dying to make love with you. So, could there be less talk and more action?"

He grinned at her and those dimples made her shiver and she pulled his mouth down to hers. Nibbling at his lips she didn't give him any chance to respond except for pressing his lips firmly against hers. Della was persistent slipping her tongue into his mouth as he opened to her. They began meeting breath for breath as things heated up.

His hands wandered down to her breasts as he gently rubbed her hardening nipples. Della pressed against him as her need for him increased. He decided to let her take the lead.

She moved her mouth to his chest giving him little kisses and running her hands over his wide chest as she moaned, "I love you."

Taking her hand, he moved it down to his hardening manhood and she stoked him sensuously. "You certainly haven't lost your touch my love," he said.

"You haven't seen anything yet, counselor, but you are missing YOUR massage" she breathed.

"Ugh, Huh," he breathed. "No more talking."

They were soon lost in each other kissing, touching, and renewing their love for each other. Neither one was taking for granted anything, realizing how much they almost lost.

At the point when they were ready to be joined as one they changed their positions. He raised her up so she was more open to him and he hesitated. Opening her hazel eyes she asked, "is there a problem?"

"I can't stop looking at you, and marveling you are really here and in my arms. Oh God, I almost lost you. I'll never take what we have for granted again." Lifting her hips wrapping her long legs around his waist, he joined them as one."

"Oh my! She exclaimed as he began moving with a regular rhythm that took her breath away. Soon she was begging him to move faster, and she was meeting him stroke for stroke. Slowly but surely, they were reaching a peak and all that mattered was the feeling, the sense of being one soul, one being.

As they came down from the feeling of pure bliss he pushed back her damp curls and kissed her tenderly, then hungrily. "I never get tired of touching you, loving you, and knowing you are my wife."

Still trying to catch her breath she looked at him adoringly. "Perry Mason, I have never been happier. You are everything I could ever ask for in every aspect of my life," she breathed.

"So, you'll take the job of my guardian, my guide, my everything?" He asked eagerly.

"I think I'm now up to the job, but as I told you before, don't try to get out of my sight for very long from now on. Also, I will be letting the ladies who come on to you know, you are taken."

His blue eyes were shining as he looked at her. "I agree to your terms Mrs. Mason. I suggest we take this into a more comfortable place, and I believe there is something else for you try on in the bathroom."

Sitting up she swatted his arm as she exclaimed," Perry Mason, and Aunt Mae isn't even here!

Pulling her up he said, "Get into the bedroom woman."

Looking around she said, "we have to do dishes."

Picking her up as she squealed, and throwing her over his shoulder he moved to their bedroom, and slammed the door with his foot.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty-Epilogue

A week later Perry, Della, Paul Drake, Mildreth Faulkner, Arthur Tragg wearing a sling, Hamilton and Patti Burger, and Gertie, thrilled to be included, were gathered in the law offices.

Della looked at Mildreth, who seemed to have recovered from their ordeal. "Alright," she said to Perry, "you go first and telll us what happened and how you found us"

"Yes," said Mildreth, "Arthur has been very stingy in explaining what happened."

Looking at his wife Mason explained, "he isn't the only one who has had pressure put on him for explanations. We wanted to get all the information together and wait until we could all be together."

Tragg said, "I have to say this was a group effort. It was a matter of pulling all the information together and analyzing the data as it came in."

"Enough stalling," Della told them.

Perry inclined his head toward her as he said, "you can see what I have to live with."

She gave him the look until he held his hand up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Once we realized you two had disappeared we went into action."

Paul informed them, "Yeah after he almost killed me for letting you stay at the hospital alone."

"Peerrreee, you know he couldn't have changed my mind." Della stated.

"Boy do I know those words," Burger said. "Ow!" He exclaimed as his wife's elbow met with his ribs.

Trying to ignore the asides Mason went on explaining how Tragg set up a command center in his hospital room. The District Attorney put all the facilities of his office at our disposal. Paul had men everywhere looking for clues, and Gertie and the office staff worked on straightening the office to see what might be missing."

"It was mighty frustrating," Tragg added, "being incapacitated and having so little to go on."

Mildreth unable to stay quiet any longer asked, "So what finally happened, that helped you to find us?

Arthur spoke up, "It was a combination of things and it was truly a group effort. Della gave us a starting point with the file she found, out of order."

Looking at her husband Della said, "remember that when you tell me I am too picky."

They laughed when the usually garrulous attorney said quietly, "yes dear." She just gave him that look again.

"That's right," Paul began, "with that information I went to work checking the file. Mrs. Tump really gave you false trails to follow. It was after getting in touch with the warden at the woman 's prison that led us to information about the daughter and granddaughter."

Hamilton Burger took up the tale. "Once we found out, thanks to the excellent work from Drake's operatives, there was a granddaughter at UCLA I used my influence, and got everyone I could out of bed to look at the records. We found where she lived off campus. Since Arthur was incapacitated I took his place."

"I wasn't thrilled he might be in danger, "Patti Burger interjected "but he also knew I would be very upset if he didn't do everything in his power to find my friends."

Burger looked at her and said quietly, "yes dear." The men looked at each other and just shook their heads.

"Well don't just sit there what happened next?" Mildreth and Della asked at the same time.

Perry picked up the thread of the story, "In our last conversation Della you mentioned Christmas, and I figured out it was a clue since it is July. Knowing what Paul had found out about Holly, her mother, and grandmother, we figured out our best bet was getting Holly. However, she wasn't there and the roommate said she hadn't been there for several days because her mom was in town."

Paul continued, "her roommate said we might go where she was working at the Golden Horn. We were getting discouraged again, but as we started to leave the girl remembered the mother had sent Holly the address where she would be staying, and she thought it was in the girl's desk. You can bet we went through that desk and found the letter."

Looking at the district attorney, Mason said, "Tell them what happened next Hamilton."

Looking a little surprised Burger said, "well we promised Tragg we would let him know what was happening. He got a squad of police to head for this address and we would meet them there. It just happened the mother was driving into the garage soon after we had arrived. We grabbed her, and by the way it was a red wig. Once we had her, all we needed to do was check out the house."

Paul took up the narrative. "We didn't know how involved the daughter was and we didn't any anyone hurt. Perry wasn't waiting. He kicked in the door, of course against our advice."

Defending himself, Mason went to explain, "The mother was screaming like banshee. Everyone was already warned. I didn't want to give her time to do anything more harmful."

"We were very lucky," Burger remarked.

There was a silence, in the room, as they all took in the facts and tried to understand what had happened. Perry finally asked, "so tell us what happened to you girls."

Mildreth said, "I can't say much because I was drugged most of the time. I do remember getting in the elevator to leave and the nurse being the only one in there. Then she pulled out a gun and led us to a van. I think the daughter was driving while she gave us hypodermics."

"I agree with Mildreth. It all happened very fast and we had no idea why she was targeting us. We couldn't see the driver well, she was pretty much covered up. The next thing we knew we were tied up and lying in a dark room. They did let us go to the bathroom and clean up a bit, and fed us." Della added.

"When did she start making demands?" Hamilton asked.

Taking time to try and get it straight in her mind Della answered. "It is hazy, it was hard to tell what time it was or even what day. The first thing I really remember her saying was I was going to have to call Perry and makes demands. At first I had no idea what she wanted or why. Poor Mildreth, she had no idea why she was targeted."

Mildreth added, "I do remember her saying she was getting even wth Perry and Arthur for their work in getting her mother and sister arrested and convicted. So they took hostages they felt meant something to each man and that they would want to get back. With the drugs they were using it was hard to keep things straight."

"As you know," Della continued, "I made the calls and they had to leave me sounding coherent which gave me time to try to find a code word to give Perry."

"You also knocked that your girl out, Della." Mildreth added.

All the men looked shocked. Paul had a grin on his face as he asked, "You knocked that girl out?"

Smiling Mildreth said, "she sure did. Della begged the girl to help us, once she realized who she was and when she came close to Della, she hit her with her legs and arms. It knocked her out for a while, but we couldn't get the knots loose."

Perry put an arm around her and looked so proud he could burst. Embarassed, Della explained, "it didn't work the mother came back too soon. What turned the tide was when I realized the girl was burining up with fever. The was no medicine, and the mother left to get some. That is where she was coming from when you caught her."

Arthur spoke up, "from what Holcomb told us she put up quite a fight and she has some mouth on her. He says he still has scratch marks on his face and arms."

"Holcomb helped out?" Della asked amazed.

Arthur grinned at her, "You may not know it, but quite a few people are very fond of you. Now your boss over there is another story."

Squeezing Perry's arm she looked at Tragg, the Burgers, Paul and Gertie, and said, "yet you were all here for Perry and you will never know how much I appreciate that."

Burger laughed, "We are counting on you to make him more mellow."

Della looked at her husband, "I not sure about that he works at pretty high speed. I'll tell you what, I'll work on him being more cooperative by reminding how well you worked together on getting us back safely."

Backing up his wife Mason said, "I will never forget your help. That doesn't mean I won't fight for a client, but never doubt if you really need our help we are both here for any of you. As you have said so many times Hamilton we are here to serve the ends of justice."

"I couldn't have said it better counselor. I'm just happy we now have many more years with those we love and will be able to spend them working to those ends." Hamilton remarked.

"Alright," Della began, "what happens next to Holly and her mother?

They looked at the District Attorney. "Well the mother, whose name is Velma, is being indicted for posing as a nurse, where she wasn't employed, giving out medications illegally, kidnapping, having an unregistered weapon, resisting arrest, attacking an officer, destroying property, your cars, and shooting Arthur and Perry. There may be a few other charges. The federal auhorities are pretty sure she knows where that money is her husband stole. We are tracing the money she used to set up the kidnapping and paid her daughter's expenses".

Arthur added, "She will be joining her mother and sister for a long time. The sister will not get parole either, for a long time."

With concern in her voice Della questioned, "what about Holly?"

"She is a vey confused young lady," Perry explained, "there haven't been charges brought against her, yet. She really has no family, although Paul did say the roommate mentioned a boyfiend she seemed pretty serious about. She does need some psychiatric care."

"I would like to help her. What about her schooling? Della asked.

Sitting back in his chair the lawyer smiled at his wife, "why am I not surprised. I think maybe the District Attorney and I can come to some agreement."

"Well I want to help her." Della was insistent.

Getting up Mildreth said, "me too, but if this answers all your questions for now, I think I need to get Arthur home so he can rest."

Arthur Tragg got up slowly faoring his good arm. He looked at Della and said, "This should interest you. We have information about your ex-suitor."

She looked at Perry who was frowning. "Go on."

The police officer seem to be enjoying Mason's reaction a little too much but went on, "He really did want to see you again. In fact, in our investigation, we came across one of your neighbor's who saw him at your apartment door rattling the doorknob. When the woman asked what he wanted he made up a name and said he thought it was their apartment. The lady thought it was just a case of mistaken identity, and of course you weren't there very often.

Della looked alarmed and Perry tried to reassure her it would be taken care of.

"Well you don't have to worry about him, he is in jail and we will see he doesn't bother anyone for a long while. He had anger problems, that is why he broke up Mildreth's store when he couldn't get any more credit. He has lost his job, we are going after him on a unregistered weapons charge, non-payment of support, and resisting arrest. The policeman he attacked is in the hospital with a broken jaw, ribs, and missing teeth."

Perry spoke up, "The story just gets crazier. An insane woman kidnapping two women, she doesn't even know, to pay back men who brought her family to justice after they murdered someone. A crazy man who thinks he can have any woman he desires and coincidentally uses a woman's business to get even when he feels they are thwarting his desires. Even I couldn't have made up these scenarios."

Hamilton added, "well the girls are back safely. The justice system will take care of the perpetrators. I think we have all done a very nice job with a happy ending."

Mildreth picked up her purse and said, "I think that about wraps it up. I can't thank all of you enough. Now it is time for your medication, and some rest and relaxation."

Putting his good arm around her Tragg told them, "she wants me in good shape for this week-end."

Blushing the florist said, "I think you are delirious."

When he said, "yes dear." They all laughed. Perry added, "get used to it."

As they were walking out she reminded them they were coming to Vegas for the wedding that week-end. Looking at Gertie she said, "You too Gertie, you worked as hard as anyone else."

The Burgers and Paul decided they needed to go also. After lots of hugs and thank yous when the door closed behind them Gertie said, "I can handle things here, you need to get Della home. She still looks tired."

Standing up Perry Mason said, "I agree with you Gertrude. It is time for a nap.

Gertie walked out on a cloud of happiness as the lawyer held out his hand to his wife. Making sure the door was closed he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. When they broke apart he said, "Do you know what I think?"

Trying not to smile Della answered, "well I know your idea of a nap, but is there anything else?

"Yes, young lady, there is. I think we should get married again in Las Vegas."

Arching an eyebrow at him she asked, "why?"

Pulling her close he explained, "There were moments I was afraid I might have lost you. By saying our vows again it will remind me of the happiest day of my life. A day I never thought would come and as a reminder to treasure every day and moment we have together. Also you would have to divorce me twice."

Lovable and practical what more could any woman ask for. What if you get tired of me?"

"Never!"

"Never?" she asked.

Brushing back her curls he told her, "I told you that whatever part you want in our lives is yours, but I've changed my mind, you are by my side forever. What have you told me, we are a team. So prepare for the ride of a lifetime Mrs. Mason."

Tears glistened in her eyes, "As I told you when you hired me I was looking for a career, not your bankroll. Yet you have made all my dreams come true and it is beyond anything I could imagine. So Mr. Mason, I have changed my mind, I also want to be your wife and secretary forever and ever. You can take me home now."

He looked down into her beautiful eyes as she snuggled up to him and said, "you're the boss."

 _Well we come to the end of our mystery. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it answers questions people had. BTW the ex-boyfriend was a red herring I put in to see if I could confuse things. I want you to know your reviews were wonderful and I appreciate each and every one. If I had had my own computer back I would have thanked each of you personally. Thanks for reading._

Chapter Twenty-Epilogue

A week later Perry, Della, Paul Drake, Mildreth Faulkner, Arthur Tragg wearing a sling, Hamilton and Patti Burger, and Gertie, thrilled to be included, were gathered in the law offices.

Della looked at Mildreth who seemed to have recovered from their ordeal. "Alright," she said to Perry, "you go first and telll us what happened and how you found us"

"Yes," said Mildreth, "Arthur has been very stingy in explaining what happened."

Looking at his wife Mason explained, "he isn't the only one who has had pressure put on him for explanations. We wanted to get all the information together and wait until we could all be together."

Tragg said, "I have to say this was a group effort. It was a matter of pulling all the information together and analyzing the data as it came in."

"Enough stalling," Della told them.

Perry inclined his head toward her as he said, "you can see what I have to live with."

She gave him the look until he held his hand up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Once we realized you two had disappeared we went into action."

Paul informed them, "Yeah after he almost killed me for letting you stay at the hospital alone."

"Peerrreee, you know he couldn't have changed my mind." Della stated.

"Boy do I know those words," Burger said. "Ow!" He exclaimed as his wife's elbow met with his ribs.

Trying to ignore the asides Mason went on explaining how Tragg set up a command center in his hospital room. The District Attorney put all the facilities of his office at our disposal. Paul had men everywhere looking for clues, and Gertie and the office staff worked on straightening the office to see what might be missing."

"It was mighty frustrating," Tragg added, "being incapacitated and having so little to go on."

Mildreth unable to stay quiet any longer asked, "So what finally happened that helped you to find us?

Arthur spoke up, "It was a combination of things and it was truly a group effort. Della gave us a starting point with the file she found, out of order."

Looking at her husband Della said, "remember that when you tell me I am too picky."

They laughed when the usually garrulous attorney said quietly, "yes dear." She just gave him that look again.

"That's right," Paul began, "with that information I went to work checking the file. Mrs. Tump really gave you false trails to follow. It was after getting in touch with the warden at the woman 's prison that led us to information about the daughter and granddaughter."

Hamilton Burger took up the tale. "Once we found out, thanks to the excellent work from Drake's operatives, there was a granddaughter at UCLA I used my influence and got everyone I could out of bed to look at the records. We found where she lived off campus. Since Arthur was incapacitated I took his place."

"I wasn't thrilled he might be in danger, "Patti Burger interjected "but he also knew I would be very upset if he didn't do everything in his power to find my friends."

Burger looked at her and said quietly, "yes dear." The men looked at each other and just shook their heads.

"Well don't just sit there what happened next?" Mildreth and Della asked at the same time.

Perry picked up the thread of the story, "In our last conversation Della you mentioned Christmas, and I figured out it was a clue since it is July. Knowing what Paul had found out about Holly, her mother, and grandmother, we figured out our best bet was getting Holly. However, she wasn't there and the roommate said she hadn't been there for several days because her mom was in town."

Paul continued, "her roommate said we might go where she was working at the Golden Horn. We were getting discouraged again, but as we started to leave the girl remembered the mother had sent Holly the address where she would be staying, and she thought it was in the girl's desk. You can bet we went through that desk and found the letter."

Looking at the district attorney, Mason said, "Tell them what happened next Hamilton."

Looking a little surprised Burger said, "well we promised Tragg we would let him know what was happening. He got a squad of police to head for this address and we would meet them there. It just happened the mother was driving into the garage soon after wqe arrived. We grabbed her and by the way it was a red wig. Once we had her, all we needed to do was check out the house."

Paul took up the narrative. "We didn't know how involved the daughter was and we didn't ant anyone hurt. Perry wasn't waiting. He kicked in the door, of course against out advice."

Defendiing himself, Mason went to explain, "The mother was screaming like banshee. Everyone was already warned. I didn't want to give her time to do anything more harmful."

"We were very lucky," Burger remarked.

There was a silence, in the room, as they all took in the facts and tried to understand what had happened. Perry finally asked, "so tell us what happened to you girls."

Mildreth said, "I can't say much because I was drugged most of the time. I do remember getting in the elevator to leave and the nurse being the only one in there. Then she pulled out a gun and led us to a van. I think the daughter was driving while she gave us hypodermics."

"I agree with Mildreth. It all happened very fast and we had no idea why she was targeting us. We couldn't see the driver well, she was pretty much covered up. The next thing we knew we were tied up and lying in a dark room. They did let us go to the bathroom and clean up a bit, and fed us." Della added.

"When did she start making demands?" Hamilton asked.

Taking time to try and get it straight in her mind Della answered. "It is hazy, it was hard to tell what time it was or even what day. The first thing I really remember is her saying is I was going to have to call Perry and makes demands. At first I had no idea what she wanted or why. Poor Mildreth, she had no idea why she was targeted."

Mildreth added, "I do remember her saying she was getting even wth Perry and Arthur for their work in getting her mother and sister arrested and convicted. So they took hostages they felt meant something to each man and that they would want to get back. With the drugs they were using it was hard to keep things straight."

"As you know," Della continued, "I made the calls and they had to leave me sounding coherent which gave me time to try to find a code word to give Perry."

"You also knocked that your girl out, Della." Mildreth added.

All the men looked shocked. Paul had a grin on his face as he asked, "You knocked that girl out?"

Smiling Mildreth said, "she sure did. Della begged the girl to help us, once she realized who she was and when she came close to Della, she hit her with her legs and arms. It knocked her out for a while, but we couldn't get the knots loose."

Perry put an arm around her and looked so proud he could burst. Embarassed, Della explained, it didn't work the mother came back too soon. What turned the tide was when I realized the girl was burining up with fever. The was no medicine and the mother left to get some. That is where she was coming from when you caught her."

Arthur spoke up, "from what Holcomb told us she put up quite a fight and she has some mouth on her. He says he still has scratch marks on his face and arms."

"Holcomb helped out?" Della asked amazed.

Arthus grinned at her, "You may not know it but quite a few people are very fond of you. Now your boss over there is another story."

Squeezing his arm she looked at Tragg, the Burgers, Paul and Gertie, and said, "yet you were all here for Perry and you will never know how much I appreciate that."

Burger laughed, "We are counting on you to make him more mellow."

Della looked at her husband, "I not sure about that he works at pretty high speed. I'll tell you what, I'll work on him being more cooperative by reminding how well you worked togther on getting us back safely."

Backing up his wife Mason said, "I will never forget your help. That doesn't mean I won't fight for a client, but never doubt if you really need our help we are both here for any of you. As you have said so many times Hamilton we are here to serve the ends of justice."

"I couldn't have said it better counselor. I'm just happy we now have many more years with those we love and to be able to spend working to those ends." Hamilton remarked.

"Alright," Della began, "what happens next to Holly and her mother?

They looked at the District Attorney. "Well the mother, whose name is Velma, is being indicted for posing as a nurse, where she wasn't employed, giving out medications illegally, kidnapping, having an unregistered weapon, resisting arrest, attacking an officer and there may be a few other charges."

Arthur added, "She will be joining her mother and sister. The sister will not get parole either, for a long time."

With concern in her voice Della questioned, "what about Holly?"

"She is a vey confused young lady," Perry explained, "there haven't been charges brought against her yet. She really has no family, although Paul did say the roommate mentioned a boyfiend she seemed pretty serious about. She does need some psychiatric care."

"I would like to help her. What about her schooling? Della asked.

Sitting back in his chair the lawyer smiled at his wife, "why am I not surprised. I think maybe the District Attorney and I can come to some agreement."

"Well I want to help her." Della was insistent.

Geting up Mildreth said, " Me too, but if this answers all your questions for now, I think I need to get Arthur home so he can rest."

Arthur Tragg got up slowly faoring his good arm. He looked at Della and said, "This should interest you. We have information about your ex-suitor."

She looked at Perry who was frowning. "Go on."

The police officer seem to be enjoying Mason's reaction a little too much but went on, "He really did want to see you again. In fact, in our investigation, we came across one of your neighbor's who saw him at your apartment door rattling the doorknob. When the woman asked what he wanted he made up a name and said he thought it was their apartment. The lady thought it was just a case of mistaken identity and of course you weren't there very often.

Della looked alarmed and Perry tried to reassure her it would be taken care of.

"Well you don't have to worry about him, he is in jail and we will see he doesn't bother anyone for a long while. He had anger problems, that is why he broke up Mildreth's store when he couldn't get any more credit, he has lost his job, we are going after him on a unregistered weapons charge, non-payment of support, and resisting arrest. The policeman he attacked is in the hospital with a broken jaw, ribs, and missing teeth."

Perry spoke up, "The story just gets crazier. A insane woman kidnapping to women she doesn't even know to pay back men who brought her family to justice after they murdered someone. A crazy man who thinks he can have any woman he desires and coincidentally uses a woman's business to get even when he feels theyare thwarting his desires. Even I couldn't have made up this scenarios."

Hamilton added, "well the girls are back safely. The justice system will take care of the perpetrators. I think we have all done a very nie job with a happy ending."

Mildreth picked up her purse and said, "I think that about wraps it up. I can't thank all of you enough. Now it is time for your medication, and some rest and relaxation

Putting his good arm around her Tragg told them, "she wants me in good shape for this week-end."

Blushing the florist said, "I think you are delirious."

When he said, "yes dear." They all laughed. Perry added, "get used to it."

As they were walking out she reminded them they were coming to Vegas for the wedding that week-end. Looking at Gertie she said, "You too Gertie, you worked as hard as anyone else."

The Burgers and Paul decided they needed to go also. After lots of hugs and thank yous when the door closed behind them Gertie said, "I can handle things here, you need to get Della home. She still looks tired."

Standing up Perry Mason said, "I agree with you Gertrude. It is time for a nap.

Gertie walked out on a cloud of happiness as the lawyer held out his hand to his wife. Making sure the door was closed he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. When they broke apart he said, "Do you know what I think?"

Trying not to smile Della answered, "well I know your idea of a nap, but is there anything else?

"Yes, young lady, there is. I think we should get married again in Las Vegas."

Arching an eyebrow at him she asked, "why?"

Pulling her close he explained, "There were moments I was afraid I might have lost you. By saying our vows again it will remind me of the happiest day of my life. A day I never thought would come and as a reminder to treasure every day and moment we have together. Also you would have to divorce me twice."

Lovable and practical what more could any woman ask for. What if you get tired of me?"

"Never!"

"Never?" she asked.

Brushing back her curls he told her, "I told you that whatever part you want in our lives is yours, but I've changed my mind, you are by my side forever. What have you told me, we are a team. So prepare for the ride of a lifetime Mrs. Mason."

Tears glistened in her eyes, "As I told you when you hired me I was looking for a career, not your bankroll. Yet you have made all my dreams come true and it is beyond anything I could imagine. So Mr. Mason, I have changed my mind, I also want to be your wife and secretary forever and ever. You can take me home now."

He looked down into her beautiful eyes as she snuggled up to him and said, "you're the boss."

 _Well we come to the end of our mystery. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it answers questions people had. BTW the ex-boyfriend was a red herring I put in to see if I could confuse things. I want you to know your reviews were wonderful and I appreciate each and every one. If I had had my own computer back I would have thanked each of you personally. Thanks for reading._


End file.
